james sirius' crush
by FrerardWASReal
Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. What happens when that girl is Rose's beat friend. (James and Rose are in the same year now)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

It was September first. James Sirius Potter was really excited, out of all his siblings he was the first to go to Hogwarts. James had inherited his fathers messy black hair and his mothers brown eyes. He was quite tall. Teddy and James' cousin Victoire had already been to Hogwarts they were starting their 5th year.

After long hugs and goodbyes him and his cousin Rose boarded the Hogwarts Express. Rose was a petite girl. She had ginger hair and brown eyes. After searching and searching they came across an empty compartment. "So are you excited?" Rose asked grinning like a fool. "Of course I am! Uncle George gave me loads of pranking supplies for the first term!" this just made their smiles wider.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVEIW:


	2. Chapter 2: Rose's new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year now.)

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Rose's new friend

There was a knock on the compartment door before it opened to revel a very pretty girl in James' eyes. James dragged his hand through his hair. Rose didn't miss it. She was Irish. She had long light brown hair and bright blue eyes but if you looked again they were stormy grey. She wasn't short get wasn't overly tall. "Hi. I'm Aoife. All the other compartments were full so I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" She said in a nervous voice.

"Yes of course!" Once Aoife was seated Rose decided to be friendly. "So are you a first year too?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm really nervous. You see my parents are muggles, it gave them quite a shock when a random person strolled in claiming I was a witch!"

Just then a boy with shocking blue hair and and shining prefects badge waltzed in. "Hey Teddy!" exclaimed James who was quiet throughout the girls exchange. "Hiya James, Rose and who is this?" Teddy asked kindly. "Oh sorry, I'm Aoife. Aoife O' Neill. Nice to meet you." said Aoife holding out her hand. Teddy took it and shook "Teddy. Teddy Lupin." Teddy sat down next to James and the boys got into an enthusiastic conversation about Quidditch. Rose and Aoife immediately became friends and were talking about muggle technology and hogwarts.

When the sweets trolley came they boys bought nearly everything. For Aoife it was amazing seeing hopping candy and every flavored beans. Rose had to explain most things to her though. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Rose asked her new best friend. "I like to read and make stuff with my dad. What about you?" Aoife replied. "Well my cousins and I like to play Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Aoife looked terribly confused.

"Well it's the wizarding sport. Each team has 7 players-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS?" James hollered.

Rose and Aoife crossed their arms "I'm muggle-born remember?"

"Ooh yeah sorry. Well there're 7 players on each team 1 Keeper, 1 Seeker, 2 Beaters and 3 Chasers..."

Rose rolled her eyes at James trust him to pop out of nowhere when you mentioned Quidditch. So that's how they sat for awhile James explaining Quidditch to Aoife while Rose and Teddy talking about the school houses.

"Hey guys I think we should get our robes on we're almost there." Teddy stated.

The train stopped and there was a mad scramble to get off. "See you guys later" shouted Teddy over his shoulder. There was a chorus of "Bye"s and then "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! COME ON NOW!" shouted a booming voice. The trio turned around to see what looked like a big, hairy giant. Aoife let out a terrified squeak. "It's alright. That's Hagrid dad told us all about him. He's half-giant but a big softy." James dragged his hand once again through his hair while talking. James strolled over to Hagrid. "How's the air up there Hagrid," James shouted. "you must be James. Your parents warned me about you. And here's Rose and ?"

"Aoife sir."

"Now don't be callin' me sir, it's Hagrid. Anyway...FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! Is that everyone. Come on then."

Hagrid lead them to a flock of boats. "ONLY FOUR IN A BOAT!" James, Rose and Aoife climbed in to a boat with a boy called Caleb Wood. As the first years caught there first glimpse of Hogwarts there was a collection of gasps. "RIGH' JUST THROUGH THESE DOORS! NOW DON'T BE SHY!"

At the top of the staircase stood a stern looking witch. "Now. I am your headmistress professor Mc. Gonagall. The start of term feast will begin momentarily but first you must be sorted in to your houses. There's Gyriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule-breaking" here she looked pointedly at James "and you will lose points. Now I suggest you smarten yourselves up for the sorting will begin momentarily." With that she left.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no what if there's a test I didn't study OH NO" panicked Rose. "Calm down woman. Dad said they just put a hat on your head." stated James being used to his cousins panic attacks.

The witch walked back. Were ready for you now. Make a straight line and follow me." Naturally James was first. The Great Hall earned many gasps. It was a high ceiling room. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky and there were floating candles everywhere.

"Now when I call your name step forward and sit on this stool." She pointed to a three-legged rickety old stool. "I will place the hat on your head it will call out a house and you will take a seat at that house. Now!"

 _"Finch Fletchley, Jennifer"_

 **"Hufflepuff"**

 _"Ackerly, Simon"_

 **"Ravenclaw"**

 _"Baddock, Christopher"_

 **"Slytherin"**

 _"Potter, James"_

James strutted up to the stool.

 **"Gryffindor"**

 _"Malfoy, Scorpius"_

"Hmmm...Gryfffindor or Slytherin"

 **"Slytherin"**

 _"Bones, Sarah"_

 **"Ravenclaw"**

 _"O' Neill, Aoife"_

"Ravenclaw or gryffindor Ravenclaw or Gryffindor"

 **"Gryffindor"**

Aoife rushed off the stool and sat down beside James. James was very happy about this.

 _"Boot, Elizabeth"_

 **"Ravenclaw"**

 _"Weasley, Rose"_

 **"Gryffindor"**

And many more...

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVEIW:**_


	3. Chapter 3: New enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

the song 'We Will Rock You' is by 'Queen' not me.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: New enemies

After the sorting the feast begun. As the trio talked about god knows what James was slowly but steadily getting closer to Aoife. Suddenly the food disappeared and professor said her speech. "GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS OVER HERE"

"Hey is that Teddy?" Aoife asked curiously. "Yeah, he's a prefect," answered Rose as they jogged over to Teddy and a very pretty girl with long gold locks. "Aoife this is Victoire. Victoire this is Aoife" Teddy quickly introduced them to each other. "Right is that all the first years. Follow me please." Teddy and Victoire lead them up seven flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of a fat lady who was trying to sing. Trying being the key word.

"Cornish Pixies" Victoire told the portrait.

They all squashed through the portrait hole in to a huge room covered in red and gold.

"Right this will be your common room. Don't tell any student from another house the password. If you didn't hear the password is Cornish Pixies. The boys dormitories are up the stairs to your left and the girls the stairs on you right. Classes start tomorrow so I suggest you go to bed. Good Night" and with that Teddy and Victoire headed up the staircases respectively.

"Good night James" the girls chorused. "Night"

The girls were speechless. There were five four-poster beds and a stove in the middle of the room. The room was massive. Their trunks already sat at the end of their beds. Thankfully Rose and Aoife were beside each other. "Well good night then." Rose said sleepily climbing into bed fully dressed. "G' Night."

* * *

In the boys dormitories it was quite the same. "So what's your name?" James asked the boy in the bed beside him.

"Caleb Wood. You?"

"James Potter."

"Whoa Potter!"

"Yeah. Well...Night"

"Yeah Night"

* * *

The next morning found James and Caleb waiting in the common room for the girls. Rose and Aoife finally came galloping down the stairs together. Rose had her hair naturally curly and Aoife had hers straight.

"What took you guys so long? You know what never mind I'm starving. Anyway Caleb, Rose Rose, Caleb. Aoife, Caleb Caleb, Aoife. Great now food!" James said the last part while running out the portrait hole. Rose rolled her eyes typical boys.

In the Entrance Hall they ran into what looked like a squashed pug. "I'm Jodie Bulstrode and this is Blake Zabini and Christopher Baddock. What we'd like to know is what two pure-bloods and a half-blood are doing with a Mudblood." she looked directly at Aoife so did the crowd around her. James and Rose looked ready to burst.

Aoife licked her hand and took a step towards Jodie. To the surprise of many she started singing. "You got mud on your face" here she wiped her hand across Jodies face. "You big disgrace, some body better put you back in your place." Aoife shoved Jodie and kept on walking to the Great Hall. Rose, James and Caleb ran to catch up.

"That was Bloody brilliant" exclaimed James and Caleb.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." she told them smiling widely.

"I think you've just made a new enemy." Rose said to her in a matter-of-fact voice.

Aoife shrugged. In the middle of breakfast the timetables came.

9:00am - Transfiguration - Gryffindors + Ravenclaw

10:00am - Charms - Gryffindors + Hufflepuff

11:00am - Potions - Gryffindor + Slytherin

12:30pm - Herbology - Gryffindors

1:30pm - Defence against the Dark Arts - Gryffindors

3:00pm

"NO, we have potions with the Slytherins!"

"Yes James we can read" Rose said in a bored voice.

"O shoot. We have five minutes to get to transfiguration." Caleb shouted.

They all scrambled up and belted down the corridor. "I think this is it" Caleb pushed open the door. They bell rang just as they sat down.

"Now I am professor Mc. Gonagall. Today I will put you in pairs. You will be working with your partner for a week. When I call your name sit beside your partner.

Simon Ackerly - Elizabeth Boot

Jack Creevy - Amanda Finnegan

Tiffany Brocklehurst - Dylan Ryan

James Potter - Aoife O' Neill

Megan Edgecombe - Cian Browne

Rose Weasley - Caleb Wood

Nicole Chambers - Niall Owens

Now you will each get a different project one person from each group take a page and get to work. This project is due in two weeks. Class Dismissed."

'Yes I get to be partnered with Aoife'

"Right do you wanna work in the library or common room?" Aoife asked packing up her stuff. "Em how about the library?"

"OK let's go then."

With that they strolled down to the library.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Project

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Project

"So..what's our project anyway?" James said while Aoife took out her books.

"It's to study one complex seventh year spell," Aoife sighed exasperatedly.

They sat for while studying with James taking a sneaky side glance at Aoife every once and a while. What James didn't notice was the person a few tables away watching him. When the bell went for charms class Aoife jumped about a foot in the air.

"GOD! That scared the shit out of me!" exclaimed Aoife. When James snickered she whacked him in the back of the head.

"We better get to charms." James said trying to hold back his snickering.

Once charms was over (WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA) the group of four headed down to the dungeons for potions. Suddenly Aoife stopped. "Wait the Slytherins which means-" As if on cue Jodie Bulstrode strutted down the hall. "shit" Aoife muttered under her breath. Just as Jodie opened her mouth to say something the door to the dungeons squeaked open.

An old looking man was at the top of the classroom. "I'm Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher this year." Professor Slughorn told them.

"Now today you will be partnered up with someone in the opposite house now when your name is called sit beside that person. OK...

Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

James Potter - Blake Zabini

Caleb Wood - Christopher Baddock"

Aoife was getting more and more nervous. She wasn't paying attention until her name was called.

"Aoife O' Neill - Jodie Bulstrode"

Slughorn was still talking but they weren't listening. Her friends gave her sympathetic looks. She knew she was pale. Of course the one cool thing she did that people thought was 'Bloody brilliant' came back to bite her in the arse. She looked at Jodie who was smiling evilly.

'Fuck' was her only though as she made her way over to Bulstrodes table.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger I'm sorry but any way...

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	5. Chapter 5: Poisons and Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

the song 'We Will Rock You' is by 'Queen' not me.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 5: Poisons and Christmas

 **Last Time:**

"Now today you will be partnered up with someone in the opposite house now when your name is called sit beside that person. OK...

Aoife was getting more and more nervous. She wasn't paying attention until her name was called.

"Aoife O' Neill - Jodie Bulstrode"

Slughorn was still talking but they weren't listening. Her friends gave her sympathetic looks. She knew she was pale. Of course the one cool thing she did that people thought was 'Bloody brilliant' came back to bite her in the arse. She looked at Jodie who was smiling evilly.

'Fuck' was her only though as she made her way over to Jodie Bulstrodes table.

* * *

"Now you're all partnered up. Today we will be working on the dormiunt enimy a septimana potion. (Translate 'sleep for a week') The instructions are on the board and I will be wandering around to help people. You have one and a half hours. GO!"

* * *

 ** _Aoife and Bulstrode_**

"I'm going to get the ingredients. I don't want a Mudblood messing things up." Bulstrode sneered.

So far everything was going smoothly.

* * *

 ** _Rose and Scorpius_**

"Hello" Scorpius said shyly. "I thought you didn't like me why are you talking to me?" Rose shot back. "I never said I didn't like you. Look lets start over. Hi I'm Scorpius. You are?"

"Rose. Now let's get on with our potion."

* * *

 ** _James and Blake_**

"Don't talk to me and I won't talk to you." Blake told James.

* * *

 **!BOOM!**

Everyone looked over to Aoife and Bulstrodes table. Bulstrode was coming up from under the table laughing hysterically. A greenish smoke was hanging around. When it faded Aoife was lying on the ground one arm across her chest one on the floor.

James rushed over to Aoife he didn't get weird looks because Rose, Caleb, Slughorn and the rest of the class gathered around.

"What did you do Miss. Bulstrode?" Slughorn questioned.

"I threw some worm wood in!" said Bulstrode still laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Potter will you bring Miss. O' Neill up to the hospital wing. Miss. Weasley, Mr. Wood you can go to."

James ran up to the hospital wing carrying Aoife bridal style.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Rose shouted.

"Yes what is it a Potter this won't be fun." Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"No it's Aoife. Some Bitc- I mean some girl messed up her potion and it went all over her!" James said hysterically.

"Get her on the bed. What potion was it?" Madam Pomfrey questioned bustling around.

"The dormiunt enim a septimana potion." Caleb answered.

"O there is nothing I can do. A translation of dormiunt enim a septimana is sleep for a week."

"So she won't wake up for a week?"

"I'm afraid not. Now I'll write you guys a note but you must get back to class."

It was Friday night. James was wide awake and everyone else was sleeping. James took out the Mauderers Map and his Invisibility Cloak. Carefully James made his way down to the hospital wing. It had become a sort of nightly routine. He never got caught so it was ok. He never really did anything only sit and watch her protect her. He'd never admit it but he had a bit of a crush on her.

It was still Friday night and James was getting tired. He had finished their Transfiguration homework. He was even secretly doing her homework.

James was getting more and more tired and he soon fell asleep.

James didn't wake up in his comfy bed but shaken awake in a chair.

"Wats goin on?" James said sleepily. Then he remembered. 'Oh no I fell asleep in the Hospital Wing.'

He looked up to see Rose and Madam Pomfrey looking at him. "Well how are you this fine morning?" asked James slyly.

The next couple of months went by quickly. Rose, James and Madam Pomfrey never talked about what happened in Hospital Wing and Aoife never had any suspicions.

It was the day before Christmas Break and the four were lounging in the common room.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Caleb asked.

"I'm going to my parents house. They want to know all about the wizarding world." Aoife told them.

"Were going to The Burrow our Grandmas house it's sort of a family tradition." Rose answered.

"My dad's bringing me to all the Quidditch games." Caleb told them.

The next day on the train home James showed Aoife how to play exploding snap while Caleb and Rose played wizards chess.

"Hey guys were here!" exclaimed Caleb.

In the station Caleb quickly said goodbye and ran to meet his parents. Rose and Aofie hugged. Then Aoife hugged James and kissed his cheek. She then ran off through the barrier. When Rose turned around she found her whole family watching them.

James was still looking at the place Aoife disappeared. It was only when Rose elbowed him in the ribs did he move. "Hey what was that for?" James shouted at her. Rose turned him around and he ran to hug his parents and siblings. They all had amused looks on their faces for they did miss the quick kiss.

It was Christmas Day at The Burrow. They were all seated around the dinner table.

"So" Harry started "who was that girl at Kings Cross?" James looked down at his plate embarrassedly so Rose answered.

"That was our friend Aoife she Muggleborn," she started "she's so cool. When this girl Jodie Bulstrode called her a Mudblood she-"

"She licked her hand and started singing 'you got mud on your face' she wiped her hand across her face and kept singing 'somebody better put you back in your place' then she pushed her it was bloody brilliant!" James cut across Rose. This earned more amused looks.

"He always does that when it comes to Aoife. The first time I was explaining Quidditch to her. And he always drags his hand through his hair when he talks to her and they were working on a project and James kept looking at her. This one time that Bulstrode girl messed up her potion. Aoife ended up in hospital asleep for a week. That's where Madam Pomfrey and I found James the next day with his Invisibility Cloak and the Mauderers Map." Everyone looked at James. He blushed more.

"Well I think it's time to give presents." Hermione said saving her godson from more embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rumours

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge

* * *

Chapter 6: Rumours

The Weasley and Potter family were all on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts Express to bring Teddy, Victoire, Rose and James back to Hogwarts. "Rose, James!" Rose and James spun around to see Aoife standing there with two very amazed looking adults.

Rose ran over to Aoife and get her a big hug. "Aoife these are my parents Ron and Hermione."

"Hello Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley." said Aoife shaking their hands.

"These are my parents James and Brittany."

"Hello there you must be Rose," said Mr. O' Neill.

"These are my parents Harry and Ginny," James told them not wanting to be left out.

"And you must be James?" asked Mrs. O' Neill.

"Yes Mrs. O' Neill"

"LOOK MUM THERE'S THAT STUPID MUDBLOOD" said a very familiar squashed pug.

"OH LOOK ROSE, JAMES IT'S THAT SQUASHED PUG!" Aoife retorted.

"How _dare_ you" Bulstrode whispered deadly.

"How dare you put me in a hospital for a week?"

"That different I thought that would last a month!"

"WOW that changed everything," Aoife told her sarcastically.

James was about to curse her.

Then a whistle sounded. The kids ran on to the train. There was a chorus of "bye"'s just before the train started to move. The kids hung out the window waving.

"How dare she say that about you?" James asked once they were seated in an empty compartment.

"It's all right James I'm used to it," Aoife told him putting a hand on his arm. This calmed James down a lot. Rose snickered at how much Aoife's action calmed him down. James looked at her warningly and Aoife looked her with confusion.

At that moment Bulstrode walked in. "Oh look the Mudbloods going out with Potter." James raised his wand. Aoife grabbed his hand and lowered it. "That pugs not worth it James" Rose said glaring at Bulstrode. "GRRR" Bulstrode growled then left.

They talked for awhile before the compartment opened to reveal Teddy. "Hey is it true you guys are dating." he asked curiously. "NO! Is that stupid pug spreading rumours about us?" Aoife said dangerously. James looked put out was he really that bad?

Just then the train stopped. "Come on let's get Aoife in before she kills someone." They all looked at Aoife who hadn't talked since Teddy told them what Bulstrode had done. She looked ready to kill.

"Am I really that bad?" James asked looking hurt.

"No it's not that it's the fact that even if we were dating it's none of her business. Specially since were not." Aoife said coldly.

The feast went by quickly. Bulstrode might not be smart but see wasn't stupid so she stayed away from Aoife's deadley glare.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge

* * *

Chapter 7: Hogsmead

"Now grab your mandrake by the root, pull up, put in the new pot and cover it in soil. Now you try," Professor Longbottom told them.

It was January 5th and the kids were in Herbology. By the kids I mean first years and best friends Rose, James, Aoife and Caleb.

Suddenly there was a thump as a short Gryffindor fell after hearing the screams of the mandrake. "Well class dismissed I suppose." Professor Longbottom sighed exasperatedly.

The four headed up to Gyriffindor common room to get cleaned up before DADA. Once they were all clean they sat and talked.

"So when are your birthdays?" Rose asked curiously.

"Mine's January 20th" Aoife told them.

"July 9th" James answered.

"April 10th" Caleb said.

"What about you Rose?"

"7th of this month."

"WHAT! How was I supposed to get your present if you didn't tell me?" Aoife asked thinking of what she could get her best friend.

"I don't want anything." She told them shrugging.

"SHIT! look at the time were late. Why didn't the bell go?" James shouted.

They four ran down the corridors until they came into the classroom.

"Sorry professor we didn't hear the bell." They told the teacher not looking up.

"It's quite alright."

James and Rose's head shot up. "DAD! What are you doing here?" James shouted. "Professor Shacklebolt was unable to teach any longer. Now please open your books to page 393."

When Professor Potter wasn't looking Aoife handed James a note. It read:

 _Meet me outside the prefects bathroom at 8 tonight bring your map and cloak;)_

 _Aoife xxx_

When the bell went to signal end of classes the four trooped out. "Uncle Harry, a teacher, GOD!" Rose said loudly.

It was 7:50 and Aoife had already gone to bed. "Well guys I'm gonna turn in. See you guys tomorrow."

James grabbed his cloak and the map and headed to the prefects bathroom.

"Your early great! Em..well I was wondering if you could come with me Hogsmead to get Rose a birthday present and I was also wondering if you knew away in to Hogsmead," Aoife said shyly.

"Of course I do. Do you need help picking something out?" James asked 'this will be the perfect opportunity to get Aoife a gift' he thought. "Well yeah kinda." Aoife answered.

"Let's go then!" James told her.

James hid Aoife under the cloak with him ('she smells nice') "Dissenduim" James said to a statue.

"Right I think you should get her some pranking supplies she loves them. I'm just gonna go get her a different present." James told Aoife. "Ok meet me back here in 30 minutes. Bye" With that they went there separate ways.

* * *

 **JAMES:**

"Hello" James shouted as he entered an old jewelry shop. "Hello dear what are you doing out so late?" asked an old withered looking woman. "Well you see I want to get my friend something for her birthday. I was wondering if you have any necklaces?"

Awhile later James left the shop with a gold-chained locket with a emerald heart. It had a wizarding picture of the four friends.

* * *

 ** AOIFE:**

Aoife walked into a place called Zonko's. She had a look around before finally picking out a thing or two.

Aoife left with some non-heat fireworks and a purple pygmy puff.

* * *

At 8:30 James and Aoife met up and made their way through the dug up tunnel that saved so many in the war, to Hogwarts. When they got there they realized; one- they forgot to put on the cloak and two- they never checked the map.

It was nine o clock and James and Aoife were looking at a stern looking Mc. Gonagall, a amused looking Professor Potter and a triumphant looking Bulstrode.

"What on earth were you two first years doing at nine o clock at night in HOGSMEAD?" Mc. Gonagall shouted.

"In our defense Bulstrode was out to." James stated. "No Mr. Potter she was heading back to her common room from the library you two were in Hogsmead."

"Actually you have no proof we were in Hogsmead Professor." Aoife told her.

"Turn out you pockets, both of you. NOW!" Mc. Gonagall was pissed.

Aoife took out 'a spare bit of parchment' and James took out 'a spare cloak'.

"Why on earth would you need spare parchment and a spare cloak?" Mc. Gonagall questioned.

"I always carry spare parchment you know in case I rip mine in class." Aoife said. "And it's quite wet weather and I must have forgot to put it back after Herbology Professor." James said innocently.

"Well it is now ten o clock so go to bed and I shall see you both in detention tomorrow night at seven and there will be 50 points taken of Gyriffindor. EACH! Good night you may go."

James and Aoife were laughing as they came through the portrait hole. "That was so fun. Well good night James."

"Night Aoife."

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	8. Chapter 8: Birthdays

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge

* * *

Chapter 8: Birthdays

It was the 7th of January. Roses birthday.

"ROSE, AOIFE? GUYS WAKE UP!" James hollered up the girls staircase well slide since he tried to get up. It wasn't a school day but it was Roses birthday.

Aoife came down the stairs her hair down messily. She was still wearing her PJ'S which were camo shorts and a light T-shirt. James thought she looked very cute.

"It's her birthday let the girl sleep!" Aoife was dangerously close to James' face even though she was only up to his nose.

Harry decided to walk in then. "What's the shouting about?" Then Harry seen what she was wearing and how close she was to James. "Oh GOD! You really are dating aren't you?"

"DAD!" James shouted blushing.

"NO! It's just that James here was trying to wake Rose up early on her God Damn birthday. So being the good friend I am I came to shut him up." Aoife glared at him before turning on her heel and leaving.

Harry chuckled they were exactly like Lily and James only they were Aoife and James. "What?" James asked very annoyed. "You're acting like your grandparents." Harry chuckled.

Aoife walked back. This time her hair was a side ponytail with a pink headband. Around her neck she was wearing a black choker. She was wearing denim hot pants and a black spaghetti top.

"She'll be down in a minute," Aoife told them.

James couldn't help but stare. Aoife noticed this and put her hands on her hips. Harry nudged him in the ribs. James looked down blushing.

Rose came down the stairs wearing jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt. "Uncle Harry?" Rose questioned. "I was just seeing what all the commotion was about. Happy Birthday Rose," he gave her a huge hug then walked out the portrait hole. "Will we head to breakfast?" Rose asked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Aoife shouted. "Yeah, happy birthday." James said dryly he didn't like when Aoife was mad at him.

It was after breakfast they gave gifts. Aoife gave her the pygmy puff and fire-works. "Aoife you didn't have to!" Rose exclaimed but she still hugged her and named her 'Topanga'. James gave her a sapphire ring which the girls fawned over.

* * *

A few days had past 13 days to be the exact. Which meant it was Aoife's birthday. Aoife walked down the stairs in a pink sundress with her hair down and a little curly. After breakfast they gave presents. Rose got her some wizarding games. Then James gave her a long black velvet box.

Aoife opened the box slowly. When it was fully opened she gasped and pulled James into a long tight hug. "JAMES! It's beautiful. But didn't it cost to much?" Aoife questioned. "No trust me." James told her. He took it off her and put it around her neck. She hugged him again and opened it. "It's us" Aoife thanked him all day. The emerald went perfectly with her light pink dress.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge

* * *

Chapter 9: Bad News

It was Monday morning and Rose, Aoife and James were sitting at the Gyriffindor table. The post owls were swarming around looking for their owner. Aoife, James and Rose didn't look up until a large barn owl landed in front of Aoife. It was carrying a black envelope. Aoife opened it with shacking hands. It read:

 _Dear Ms. O' Neill,_

 _We are sorry to inform you that at 12:00pm on Sunday the 22nd your parents were murdered. We have reason to believe this was the work of remaining Death Eaters._

 _Your Sincerely,_

 _MOM_

Aoife re-read the letter. 'No this isn't true. It can't be' she kept telling herself. Then it sunk in her parents, her beloved parents had been murdered.

Rose and James must have read over her shoulder because in seconds she was enveloped in two pairs of arms. She knew it was them. She turned into one of them and cried until she couldn't cry any more. She looked up to see it was James she was crying on. She saw tear marks on his shoulder. "Sorry" she croaked. She rubbed his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." James smiled at her.

Aoife felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Harry looking down at her. "Aoife will you please come to my office?" Aoife silently got up and followed him.

"Please sit Aoife." She sat. "I heard what happened to your parents and as head of Gryffindor I say you can take a couple of days off school to attend the funeral, and as your best friends dad I invite you to stay with us over the summer or until you find a family member to move in with." Aoife looked up at him teary-eyed. She got up and hugged him. "I would like that thank you."

"And em.. speaking as student can James and Rose go and speaking as your sons best friend PLEASE?" Harry had to laugh. "Of course they can."

As Aoife was walking back to common room when she met Bulstrode. "HA is it true. Are mummy and daddy gone?" she shrieked with laughter. Aoife ran and ran until she found herself staring at the fat lady.

"Owls." She ran in. She couldn't see properly thanks to the tears in her eyes. Then she ran into something hard. She stumbled backwards. "Aoife?" It was Teddy. Aoife burst she fell into him crying. Teddy soothed her. "Shh it's ok, It's alright."

After awhile she thanked him and walked up the staircase to her room. She sat staring unseeingly at the wall. She only looked up when Rose hugged her. "Come down stairs when your ready. James has been worried sick about you," Rose hoped to drop a hint for her cousin. "Yeah."

Once they were sitting in the common room with Aoife squashed in the middle of the two she asked "look you guys are my best friends and I was just wondering if you guys would go to the funeral with me?" Aoife looked down. "Of course we will." With that Aoife hugged James.

"And guys just...Thank you so much."

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 ** _READ AND REVIEW:_**


	10. Chapter 10: Flying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 10: Flying

It was Friday afternoon and the trio were walking down to Herbology. "Sorry kids, no Herbology today for there are flying lessons down on the green." Professor Longbottom shouted to his first year class.

"Flying lessons?" Aoife questioned. "Yeah they show you how to ride a broomstick." Rose told her enthusiastically. James was running down to the green already. "COME ON" Rose shouted over her shoulder as she followed James.

They arrived just before the teacher walked out. "Now stand on the left side of your broom. Put your arm over it and say up." Madam Hooch demonstrated.

James and Rose did it straight away. Aoife got it on her third time. "Well done I never seen someone who hasn't flown before do it so quickly," James told her out the corner of his mouth.

"Swing one leg over your broom grip the handle tightly. Push up for a moment then touch back down." They did as they were told.

"Right now please find a partner that is not as good at flying than you." Rose ran to a girl called Chloe Patil so to give James a chance with Aoife. James partnered with Aoife.

"Show your partner how to do then help them when they do."

James pushed up, hovered and touched back down. Aoife pushed up a little wobbly, hovered then touched back down. "Was that right" Aoife asked him. "Perfect."

"Now I want everyone to when they lift up fly around a bit before coming down."

James did so flawlessly. Aoife did a bit wobbly again but other than that ok.

They were walking up to DADA class when they ran into Bulstrode. "So you never told me is it true?" she sneered.

"You never told me is it any of your business?" Aoife retorted.

Bulstrode knocked into Aoife's shoulder on her way past. "bitch" James mumbled.

* * *

A few months later found the trio on the Hogwarts Express. The funeral was a sad event. Aoife had told them she would be staying at James' house when they asked.

"Let's take off our robes were almost there." Rose said. They took off their robes to revel Rose had been wearing denim shorts and a Chudley Canons T-shirt. James was wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants. Aoife was wearing turquoise material shorts and a flouncy pink top. James had to admit she was looking very cute today.

At the station the met up with the rest of the Potter and Weasley family. "Hello, Aoife isn't it?" Ginny asked politely. "Yes ma'am" Aoife answered. "Don't call me that makes me sound old. Call me Ginny," Ginny winked. "Mum you are old," James said. "James!" Ginny slapped him on the arm. Aoife had to laugh.

"Were going in the car if that's alright?" Harry asked. "Yeah!" Aoife said. Her and James climbed into the back. Harry and Ginny's smiles were getting bigger. They could hear James telling Aoife all the things they were going to do.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	11. Chapter 11: Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 11: Summer

Last Time

At the station the met up with the rest of the Potter and Weasley family. "Hello, Aoife isn't it?" Ginny asked politely. "Yes ma'am" Aoife answered. "Don't call me that makes me sound old. Call me Ginny," Ginny winked. "Mum you are old," James said. "James!" Ginny slapped him on the arm. Aoife had to laugh.

"Were going in the car if that's alright?" Harry asked. "Yeah!" Aoife said. Her and James climbed into the back. Harry and Ginny's smiles were getting bigger. They could hear James telling Aoife all the things they were going to do.

* * *

They finally pulled up to a small cottage in Godrics Hollow. "It isn't big but it's home" James murmured to her quietly. "I love it" Aoife told him. Harry smiled that sounded like the conversation he and Ron had, had when he first came to the Burrow.

Once they were threw the door James grabbed Aoifes trunk and ran up the stairs. "Come on I'll show you to your room!" James shouted down the stairs. Aoife belted up the stairs after him. Harry and Ginny looked at each other knowingly before apparating to collect Albus and Lily from their grandparents.

* * *

"Jamie, is this the girl Rose said you wiked?" asked a four year old Lily Potter at dinner that night. Everyone looked at James including Aoife. He was gaping at his plate while blushing furiously. "No babe, that was a different girl," Ginny told Lily to save James the embarrassment.

It was the middle of the night and James was heading back to his room from the bathroom when he heard it. Crying. It was coming from Aoife's room. He edged forward and slowly opened the door. "Aoife are you ok?" James asked softly. He sat on the edge of her bed. "Yeah it's just I miss them," Aoife told him. He wrapped her in a hug and she stopped crying. She felt safe in his arms.

* * *

After a while James got up to leave but Aoife held his hand. "James, could you.. I mean.. maybe just..em..." Aoife stuttered. "You want me to stay?" James whispered. Aoife nodded her head. James walked around the bed and got in. Aoife layed her head on his bare chest. "Night Jamie" she mumbled. "Night." And with that they fell asleep.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN AOIFE'S BED WITH NO SHIRT ON?" Ginny hollered the next morning. "Mum calm down One-I never sleep with a shirt on and Two- she was upset last night so I stayed with her," James told his mother. By now Harry, Albus and Lily were in the doorway. "Just go up to your room and get dressed then come down for breakfast." With that she left so did their audience. "James thanks for not telling them and staying with me." Aoife said sincerely.

Now that she looked James was only wearing a red sweatpants. James left to get dressed. A few minutes later James and Aoife clamored down the stairs James wearing a shorts and a T-shirt and Aoife wearing black shorts and one of James' T-shirts which was too big for her. "Em... mum Aoife sort of needs to get some of her stuff for her old house" James told Ginny uncertain of how she would react to Aoife wearing his shirt. But in his defense she didn't have any of her clothes except her shorts.

"Yes ok. Aoife dear we were going to go to Rose's house but do you want to get your clothes first or wear that?" Ginny asked her. "I'm fine wearing this," she answered.

After breakfast they used the floo to get to a house close to the Burrow and out of sight from muggles. Suddenly Aoife was knocked over by a flash of red hair. "Good to see you to Rose," Aoife said when Rose had climbed off of her. James held out his hands to help them up. "Thanks James." The girls said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was fun to be this close to your best friend.

* * *

It was dinner time they were all eating at Rose's house. "Rose, mummy said this isn't the girl you said Jamie liked who is it den?" Lily asked pointing to Aoife. Everyone either looked at Rose and Lily who were sitting beside each other or James and Aoife who were also sitting beside each other.

"Well there's this girl in our class her name is..is..em..." Rose stuttered. "Chloe Patil is her name," Aoife saved the awkward conversation. James was once again looking at his plate blushing. "But I want James and Aoife to get married not some Cwoe girl," Lily pouted. James chocked on his drink which he unfortunately had been taking a sip from. Aoife and Rose were visibly trying to hold in their laughter. "So is that everyone done?" Hermione asked coming to the rescue once again. Once the table was cleared Rose and Aoife belted up the stairs into Rose's room and burst out laughing. "Did you (laugh) see his (laugh) face (huge laugh)" asked Rose in between laughs. Aoife couldn't stop laughing enough to talk so she just nodded. "Aoife were leaving now!" Harry shouted up the stairs. Rose and Aoife hugged before trampling down stairs. It was obvious they had been laughing. "Bye Rose!" Aoife said before stepping into the floo last.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	12. Chapter 12: Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 12: Quidditch

"Hey Aoife, Rose, you wanna play Quidditch?" James shouted up the stairs. It was a Sunday morning all the Weasleys and Potters including Aoife were at the Burrow for dinner. "Sure just give us a sec!" Aoife shouted back.

Once the were downstairs they picked teams. Team 1= Aoife, James, Rose (chasers) George, Bill (beaters) Albus (seeker) Ron (keeper). Team 2= Ginny, Hermione, Lily (chasers) Harry, Hugo (beaters) Charlie (seeker) Angelina (keeper)

It was a rough game and being England it started to rain. Aoife, James and Rose had all scored one goal each but so did Ginny and Lily. So far the score was 40:30. Rose threw the quaffle to Aoife but as a result of the rain it slipped. Aoife flew downwards trying to catch it. The rain had stopped at this point. Then a bludger hit her and she started to fall. James raced to catch her. He grabbed her hand and put it on the broom. And then again thanks to the rain James fell off.

When he hit the ground he looked up. Thankfully Aoife had had enough upper-body strength to pull herself onto his broom. She was flying down towards him. When she was about a foot away from the ground she jumped off and ran to James. "O my god James are you ok?!" she was kneeling beside him on the wet ground. "Yeah" James slowly got up. "Are you ok?" he asked her remembering how he fell off the broom. "Yeah" Aoife said smiling the smile James thought was adorable.

"You're very good at quidditch by the way," James said casually. "So are you," Aoife replied just as the rest of the family landed. "I think that's enough quidditch for one day" Harry said as they all trooped in to the Burrow. "O Jamie, Aoife we saw what happened out the window are you two ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a flutter. "Fine Mrs. Wealsey" Aoife smiled.

* * *

A/N: I know I know reallllllyyyyy short chapter sorry.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	13. Chapter 13:Bonded

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 13: Bonded

It was July 1st and Rose, James and Aoife's Hogwarts letters had come so the Potter and Weasley family were going into Diagon Alley. It was a hot and sunny day unusual for England. Rose, Aoife, James, Albus and Lily were sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. "Rose will come with me for a second and James would you mind watching them by yourself for a moment?" Aoife asked when her and Rose were finished their ice cream. The three twelve or nearly twelve year olds were left in charge of Albus, Lily and Hugo while their parents went for coffee.

"Sure," James said. Aoife dragged Rose into the muggle world. "What on earth are we doing here?" Rose asked. "Well James' birthday is coming up and he loves muggle stuff so I was going to get him a phone" Aoife explained as they walked down the street to a phone shop.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

James spotted their parents coming down the street. 'Shit' he thought. Before he could think of an excuse Ron asked "where are the girls James?"

"They're em...you see...they went... They went to look in a clothes shop you know how girls are," James laughed nervously. "NO! I sawn Aoife and Rose go into the muggle place" shouted a Lily with chocolate ice cream all over her face. "James is that true?" asked Ginny while she cleaned the ice cream off Lily's face.

"No o of c course not," James stuttered. He was never good at lying to his parents.

Just then Aoife and Rose ran up to the table. "O hello" Rose smiled insolently.

"Was it true you went to the muggle world?" questioned a stern Hermione.

 _'No you guys were in a clothes shop come on say you were in a clothes shop'_ Aoife thought wait no James thought but Aoife heard.

"No we were in a clothes shop," Aoife stated loudly.

 _'Thank god!'_ Aoife no James no Aoife no James...they both thought.

Aoife looked questioningly at James.

 _'Can you hear me James'_ Aoife thought.

"Yeah why?" James asked out load.

"What the-" _'fuck'_ Aoife finished in her head.

 _'Language missy'_ James thought.

"How is this happening?" Aoife looked scared.

"WHAT?" Harry said loudly. Aoife and James' heads snapped around to look at him. "I can hear what she/he's thinking" Aoife and James said at the same time.

"Shit. Of course when he saved her from that 50 foot drop. They're bonded," Hermione told them. She had read about this.

"How about we talk about this later but now what were you two doing in the muggle world?" asked an annoyed Ron. "We weren't in the muggle world we were in a clothes shop." "Fine lets just go home." Harry said exasperatedly.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Eliza who gave me this idea.

* * *

Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed

It was a bright sunny morning. It was also James' birthday. "JAMIE WAKE UP! YOUR BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ginny hollered up the stairs. "COMING" he shouted back. He loved his birthday breakfast nothing could stand in his way when came to his beautiful, beautiful birthday breakfast. "Jamie?" except that. His crush of nearly a year, Aoife. "Come here for a second," Aoife said tiredly from her bedroom doorway.

James walked over "yeah?" "I just wanted to give you your gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything," James said but still entered her room. "But I did." Aoife told him. "Look I know how much you like muggle things so I got you a phone." Aoife said shyly. James moved closer "You didn't have to get me anything."

Aoife moved closer "not even this?" she whispered. Then she kissed him.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE:**

"Lily darling will you go get James and Aoife?" Harry asked the four year old.

Lily toddled up the stairs. Since Aoife's room was on the first floor she went in there first. Of course out of all people it had to be Lily that caught them. She slowly backed up and ran down stairs. "They said they'd be down in a minute." Lily told them quickly then sat to eat her breakfast.

* * *

It was seven O clock and the Weasley and Potters were all gathered round the table for James' birthday dinner. There was:

Molly and Arthur

Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis

Charlie

Percy, Audrey, Molly Jr. and Lucy

George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo

Harry, Ginny, James, Aoife, Albus and Lily.

Harry was trying to feed Lily. "Lily why won't you eat?" Lily had her mouth firmly closed. "Come on just one bite?" Harry half asked half pleaded.

She burst. "Jamie and Aoife kissed!" she blurted out. She took a few deep breaths before eating her meal. Everyone, all 24 of them, looked at Aoife and James. They were gone pale.

'Shit' they said in their heads. Of course the other heard it.

"Did this happen when you were in Aoife's bed?" Ginny questioned sternly. "WHAT! No No Jesus Mum!" James half shouted at her. George accioed some popcorn from the kitchen. They all looked at him. "This is gonna be good," he told them in defense.

"James what happened" Ginny asked dangerously. "Nothing happened. You know Lily always making things up" James laughed nervously. (Told you he wasn't good at lying to his parents.) Ginny got up grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the living room. "What happened" she whispered deadly.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"Em.. so..." Aoife began nervously. "I love this dinner did Ginny make it?" Fleur questioned saving Aoife. If being a veela had taught her anything it was when two people loved each other even at such a young age.

"Yeah, yeah she did," Harry answered. And so they all went back to eating their dinner.

* * *

"So yeah that's how it happened." James finished his story looking at the floor. Then he was attacked "My little Jamsie is in looove" Ginny cooed. "Mum please stop."

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	15. Chapter 15: Wait What

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 15: Wait What

 **Last Time:**

Aoife moved closer "not even this?" she whispered. Then she kissed him.

She burst. "Jamie and Aoife kissed!" Lily blurted out. She took a few deep breaths before eating her meal. Everyone, all 24 of them, looked at Aoife and James. They were gone pale.

"Did this happen when you were in Aoife's bed?" Ginny questioned sternly. "WHAT! No No Jesus Mum!" James half shouted at her.

"James what happened" Ginny asked dangerously. "Nothing happened. You know Lily always making things up" James laughed nervously. (Told you he wasn't good at lying to his parents.) Ginny got up grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the living room. "What happened" she whispered deadly.

"So yeah that's how it happened." James finished his story looking at the floor. Then he was attacked "My little Jamsie is in looove" Ginny cooed. "Mum please stop."

* * *

James and Ginny re-joined the table. Ginny was grinning while James was looking quite red. They ate in silence before "WAIT WHAT, when you were in Aoife's bed?" Molly asked. "Well you see she was missing her parents one night so I decided to stay with her and then I just sort of well fell asleep." James shrugged.

"Just sort of well" Molly snorted. "And how about that time you were sleeping beside Aoife's bed in the 'hospital wing' last year huh?" Molly accused suspiciously. Aoife's head snapped around to look at James "What?" she asked him."What?" he questioned back. "What did she say?" Aoife deadpanned. "Nobody said anything, are you feeling alright?" James put a hand on her forehead. "Burnen up better go to the healers," and with that James got up and ran to his room. They ate in an awkward silence for a while until Bill went to get James so they could give presents.

To Bill's surprise James was crying. "James?" Bill asked uncertainly. "What?" James croaked. "Em...Presents" Bill told him uncertainly then he sighed. "Look what's wrong buddy?" Bill asked sitting down beside him on the bed. "It's just I really like realllllllyyyyy like Aoife but it's just arrg..." James flopped down onto his bed. "Yeah well if it makes you feel any better Fleur said you guys are meant to be," and with that Bill got up and left.

James slowly pottered down the stairs. "James?" Rose asked, "Presents?" James questioned.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know but back to school next chap.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

A/N: Once again thanks to Eliza for the idea

PS. MILD HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 16: The Green Eyed Monster

It was September first and James, Aoife, Rose, Teddy and Victoire were all sharing an compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," Aoife told them before getting up and leaving.

On her way back she met a boy called Jacob Thomas. "Hey what's your name?" he asked. "Aoife O' Neill. You?"

"Jacob Thomas, why don't we study together sometime."

"Sorry but no," Aoife turned on her heel and walked calmly into the compartment. "What took you so long?-" Then compartment door slid open to reveal Jacob. "Just one come on?" he pleaded. "That" Aoife answered Rose's question "and no." Aoife got up and closed the door. Teddy looked at James unsure of how he would react. James was red faced and shaking with fury. For a second Teddy thought he was going to explode. "James?" Aoife put a hand on his arm. He stopped shaking and most of the redness drained out of him.

"Well we better put on our robes," Victoire smiled. Half way through the train ride the compartment door slid open once more only this time it was Caleb in the door. "Hey Rose can I talk to you?" he asked shyly for they kind of just stopped talking after Christmas.

Rose got up and left with Caleb. "Ok so how about we get James and Aoife together?" So that's how spent their train ride. Thinking of a plan to get them together.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE:**

"Oh shit the prefects meeting we better dash!" exclaimed Teddy as he grabbed Victoire's wrist and pulled her out the door.

* * *

 **A WHILE LATER:**

James and Aoife were happily kissing. They didn't know someone had just walked in. Bulstore took a wizarding picture half way through the picture she coughed loudly. The two jumped apart.

Bulstrode ran out of the compartment before they could realize she had a camera.

* * *

 **SOME MORE TIME LATER:**

Teddy walked in. "What is this?" he questioned holding up a moving picture of the two kissing then jumping apart in shock. "That's..thats...wait when... Bulstrode" James finished in a deadly whisper.

"Where did you get that?" Aoife question disbelievingly. "There everywhere. Like EVERYWHERE!" Teddy replied. "Fuck" James muttered.

Teddy paled. "What? What is it?" James questioned franticly. "Your dad." Teddy whispered this made James pale too. "What's so bad about your dad?" Aoife asked confused. James looked at Teddy then the two nodded. "My dad doesn't want us together. He says your just using me to get over your parents death," James told her sadly. "AND YOU BELIEVED HIM" Aoife shrieked in outrage. "No, no, no but it's still bad."

* * *

 **IN ROSE AND CALEB'S COMPARTMENT:**

A bundle of pictures slid under the doorway. "What's that?" Rose asked Caleb as he picked them up. Caleb smiled and showed her the pictures. "Guess we didn't need a plan they just needed privacy.

* * *

 **THE FEAST:**

They were all happily eating their dinner. Teddy, Victoire, Rose and Caleb shooting James and Aoife knowing looks.

"James can I talk to you in my office for a minute?" it was Harry oh no. James followed his dad into his office. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"Not to go out with her" James answered miserably.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Kissed her," James replied.

"AND WHAT HAPPENS NOW."

"We go out dad BECAUSE SHE'S NOT JUST USING ME!" James told his father.

"Detention tonight with Filch for shouting at a teacher now get out." Harry said without the glint in his eye.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Denfence against the dark arts was the first lesson for the second years. "We will be dealing with boggarts today" Professor Potter told them. "Mr. Potter you can go first" Harry said angrily.

James stepped up and Harry opened the wardrobe. The boggart that came out was... Harry. "You're not allowed to date Aoife. I'm telling you now she's just using you," the boggart Harry told him. "RIDDICULOUS" James shouted the boggart turned into a baby version of Harry.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 ** _READ AND REVIEW:_**


	17. Chapter 17: Extendable Ears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. MILD HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 17: Extendable Ears

 **AOIFE'S POV**

We were all happily eating our dinner. Teddy, Victoire, Rose and Caleb shooting James and I knowing looks.

"James can I talk to you in my office for a minute?" it was Harry oh no. James followed his dad into his office. Rose took out some of what she called 'Extendable Ears'. We snook down the hall after Harry and James. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" we heard Harry shout.

"Not to go out with her" James answered miserably.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Kissed her," James replied.

"AND WHAT HAPPENS NOW."

"We go out dad BECAUSE SHE'S NOT JUST USING ME!" James told his father.

Wow, he must really like me. I could feel the others watching me waiting for my reaction. I teared up. Wow.

"Detention tonight with Filch for shouting at a teacher now get out." Harry said with a strict voice.

We scrambled down the hall and behind a corner as James walked out the door. He was crying.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Defence against the dark arts was our first lesson. 'Great' I thought dryly. "We will be dealing with boggarts today" Professor Potter told us. "Mr. Potter you can go first" Harry said angrily.

James stepped up and Harry opened the wardrobe. The boggart that came out was... Harry. "You're not allowed to date Aoife. I'm telling you now she's just using you," the boggart Harry told him. "RIDDIKULOUS" James shouted the boggart turned into a baby version of Harry.

Hi..His greatest fear is n...not being with me? Wow! God! Well what now?

Professor Potter must have told us to get in a line because everyone was scrambling around. I went last. I don't know what my greatest fear is but if it's not something to do with James it would look like I am 'just using him' which I'm not thank you very much.

'Shit.' It was my turn and the bell hadn't rang. Then the boggart morphed into... James? But he was lying on the ground blood surrounding him. I panicked. No it's just the boggart I raised my hand but then realized how can this be turned into something funny? I thought if I turned it into a baby like James it would just be worst.

I cleared my mind em... Of course! Just show him healing and getting back up. "RIDDIKULOUS" I shouted. Of course just my luck it didn't work. Fuck.

The bell rang 'THANK GOD ABOUT FUCKING TIME stupid bell'.

Harry stepped in front of me. The boggart changed into what? I'll never know because I grabbed my stuff and ran down to Potions.

I patiently waited in front of the door with my head down. "Afraid your little boyfriends gonna die" said a mocking baby voice. 'Stupid pug.'

"Just leave me alone ok?" I asked fed up. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Bulstrode shrieked. In seconds I was down on the floor. It was just me and her, my friends weren't here neither were hers.

She kicked my face. I felt my nose break. She kept kicking me. When she was sure I had two broken ribs, a broken nose and a sprained ankle she took the spell off me and went to join up with her friends. I didn't chance moving that never went well on T.V.

Then I remembered it was a free period. Which of course meant no one would come for at least half an hour. I panicked for the second time that day. Then I saw black.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	18. Chapter 18: Love Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 18: Love Potions

 **LAST TIME:**

Defence against the dark arts was the second years first lesson. "We will be dealing with boggarts today" Professor Potter told them. "Mr. Potter you can go first" Harry said angrily.

James stepped up and Harry opened the wardrobe. The boggart that came out was... Harry. "You're not allowed to date Aoife. I'm telling you now she's just using you," the boggart Harry told him. "RIDDIKULOUS" James shouted the boggart turned into a baby version of Harry.

'It was Aoife's she stepped up. Then the boggart morphed into... James? But he was lying on the ground blood surrounding him. No it's just the boggart Aoife raised her hand but then realized how can this be turned into something funny?

She cleared my mind em... Of course! Just show him healing and getting back up. "RIDDIKULOUS" she shouted. Of course just her luck it didn't work. Fuck.

The bell rang.

Harry stepped in front of her. The boggart changed into what? She would never know because she grabbed her stuff and ran down to Potions.

She patiently waited in front of the door with her head down. "Afraid your little boyfriends gonna die" said a mocking baby voice.

"Just leave me alone ok?" she asked fed up. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Bulstrode shrieked. In seconds Aoife was down on the floor. It was just Aoife and Jodie their friends weren't anywhere near.

She kicked Aoife face she kept kicking. When she was sure Aoife had two broken ribs, a broken nose and a sprained ankle she took the spell off and went to join up with her friends.

Then she remembered it was a free period. Which of course meant no one would come for at least half an hour. Then Aoife saw black.

Aoife woke up in the 'hospital wing'. It was dark. She took in her surroundings. The clock struck mid night. Then she realized James was sleep in a chair beside her bed. 'Shit James' THAT day came back to her with a bang.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT' was her only thought.

"SHIT" she shouted. James jumped awake. "AOIFE!" he shouted happily and hugged her. "James I... I..." Aoife stuttered. "How long was I out?" she asked finally. "Two weeks" James told her. "TWO WEEKS?" she shouted again. "Shhhhh... but yeah I was so worried. What happened anyway?" James asked her curiously.

"I was waiting outside Potions class and Bulstrode put my in a Full-Body-Bind. Then she kept kicking me. I'm sure she broke something. And then I passed out." Aoife flopped back onto her bed. "Yeah she broke your nose, two ribs and sprained you ankle." James told her.

The next day Aoife was released from the hospital. James took Aoife out to lake. They sat down together. "James, is your worst fear really not being with me?" Aoife asked shyly. "Y..Yeah it i..is. Is yours really me dy..dying?" James asked nervously.

"Ye...yeah it..it is isn't?" Aoife answered well asked. "Look if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." James told her.

"MS. O' NEILL COME TO MY OFFICE PLEASE!" They turned around to see Harry standing there. James stood with Aoife protectively.

"It's fine James," Aoife told him softly. Aoife walked with Harry to his office. "Aoife I don't want you and and James seeing each other anymore and to make that happen... I'm sorry but you can't stay at our house anymore." Harry said to her firmly leaving no space to argue. Aoife felt a hot tear slip down her cheek.

"What?" she croaked.

"I'm sorry Aoife." And with that he ushered her out. Aoife walked by the lake James was where she left him. "JAMIE! He...he...he kicked me out of your house I...I have nowhere to go." she said in between sobs.

"NO no he didn't. Did he?" when she nodded her head (yes) his face got red from fury. "He didn't" he whispered deadly. James got up and marched into the castle. Aoife silently cried looking out over the lake. Her family members were all bitches in her opinion.

Bulstrode and some of her followers were planning to give James some love potion tomorrow morning. 'That will get the bitch right in the heart' she thought. They finally decided that he should fall for Jodie. Even worse for Aoife.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING (BREAKFAST):**

The plan went smoothly with James drinking every drop of his pumpkin juice. Suddenly James' head snapped up. "Jamie? What is it?" Aoife asked. "Jodie looks really pretty today. Sorry O' Neill but I only love Jodie and this whole thing was a prank." James told her solemnly.

With that Aoife ran up to the common room. Rose over hearing what happened followed her. When she got to their room she found Aoife curled up crying. "Aoife I think he might be under the love potion" Rose told her uncertainly. "First Harry kicked me out of his house and then James says that! Love Potion or not this week hates me." Aoife concluded.

"Wait Uncle Harry kicked you out?" Rose asked shocked.

"I guess it was all part of James' prank." Aoife said bluely.

"Look you could stay with my family?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Yeah yeah I could. Could you ask them?" Aoife got her hopes up.

"Yeah. Now I think he's under a love potion so lets go to Madam Pomfrey." Rose told her getting up. Aoife wiped her eyes and followed Rose to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave them a potion to put in his drink. If he's under any spell it will reverse it if he's not nothing will happen.

Rose slipped it into his drink when he was staring at Bulstrode. A few moments later James hugged Aoife. "I am so so sorry Aoife. What happened?" James asked them. "Bulstrode put Love Potion in your drink." Aoife told him smiling.

"That little bitch" James almost shouted.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	19. Chapter 19: Try-outs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 19: Tryouts

The bell rang and Harry had asked James and Aoife to stay back after class. "Look you guys are still hanging out and kissing and all so I have warned you and now have no choice but to cast a spell." Harry waved his wand James and Aoife were engulfed in a blue light before they went flying across the room in separate directions. "When ever you get closer than one foot of each other you will be blasted apart." Harry told them while smirking triumphantly.

"WHAT YOU DID NOT DAD!" James tackled his dad to the ground. Suddenly James flew once again across the room and landed with a cut lip and was knocked out. "JAMES!" Aoife exclaimed and ran over to check on him. Then Aoife was blasted across the room. Aoife broke down and started crying.

* * *

It was the day of Quidditch tryouts. Saturday to be exact. Aoife and James walked down to the pitch with Rose and Caleb in between them so they wouldn't go flying. The three were trying for the chaser positions since the last chasers had graduated and Caleb was trying for keeper like his dad.

When they arrived they were told to fly around until most people were eliminated by the coach Gordon Bradley. "Now all remaining players come write your name and position on this sheet and then we will do some drills," Gordon told them holding up a blank piece of parchment.

Once everyone had wrote their names they split into teams. James, Aoife, Rose and Caleb were on a team with Gordon as seeker and Teddy and Victoire as beaters.

The game had been going well until James and Aoife passed to each other but got too close. They both went plummeting down from the 30 foot drop. Aoife and Rose screamed.

Aoife and James woke up at the same time. The whole team were gathered around the two beds. Harry was standing in the background. "James, Aoife your awake thank god!" Rose exclaimed.

"I hate hospitals," Aoife and James mumbled. Rose laughed while she hugged them both in turn. "Gordon said you two will probably get on the team and once I explained why you fell off," here she stopped and glanced at Harry, "he said that he understood and you still have a fair chance but you can't be on the team while that spell is active."

After awhile the team and Rose left it turned out because of the bond they had the same breaks. Their legs were broke in so many places Madam Pomfrey (who's still going) had to vanish the bones and give them skele-grow. "Look guys I'm sorry for what I did and know that I still don't like you being together but I'll lift the spell." Harry told them for he was the only one that had stayed.

"Thanks dad," James said softly before smiling at his dad. Harry then left. "You ok?" James asked quietly. "Yeah, you?" Aoife whispered back. "Yeah," and with that they fell asleep.

* * *

Aoife woke up with a pain shooting through her right leg. 'Stupid Skele-grow' she thought. James having broken many bones before and having a healer as a mum was still sound asleep. But then James suprisingly woke up and looked at the clock. 1:00am. "I think it's stupid too," James smirked. "Sorry," Aoife said apologetically.

"It's fine," James told her laying back down and then Aoife gasped as and fluttered around as she began gliding through the air. She landed beside James with a light thump. "Em...sorry?" Aoife was lost for word. 'How the fuck?' she thought.

"It's ok?" James said just as equally confused. Aoife got up and climbed into her on bed. She shrieked loudly as she zoomed through the air. She landed again beside James with a thump. Her shriek was enough to make Madam Pomfrey come out of her sleeping quarters.

"What the hells going on?" she questioned. "Aoife keeps being pulled toward me." James told her utterly perplexed. "Demonstrate." Madam Pomfrey told her.

Aoife once again climbed into her own bed. And once again zoomed towards James. "Right well I think I know what's going on but for tonight you must stay together if you don't want to be thrown around the room like a rag-doll." with that Madam P went back to bed.

"Well...em...goodnight" James said awkwardly. "Yeah" Aoife agreed before they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harry and Rose shouted. Aoife woke up lying on something warm. James woke up with something on his chest. Then they remembered. Aoife and James jumped apart.

Aoife scrambled into her bed quite quickly but then zoomed again into James' arms. "Ouch" Aoife groaned. Madam P came in and explained what had happened the night before.

"Wow! But what do you think it is?" Rose asked Madam P when she was done explaining.

"I think it's the bond."

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 ** _READ AND REVIEW:_**


	20. Chapter 20: Not a happy Ginny Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 20: Not a happy Ginny;Part 1

Ginny had heard what Harry had did she was not happy. The rumor spread throughout the school and Nevill had owled her to say what happened.

 _Ginny,_

 _I don't know if you heard but Harry had put a spell on Aoife and James. It made them blast apart whenever they came within one foot of each other. It's ok now he lifted it when they ended up in hospital after they fell off their brooms during Quidditch tryouts._

 _Thought you ought to know._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Neville_

Oh he was soo dead. Ginny held out her wand hand. There was a loud pop as the Knight Bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Alan Byrne, and I will be your conductor for this evening. Where would you like to go?" said a man about 18 or 19 in age.

"Can you take us to Hogsmead?" Ginny asked.

* * *

A bumpy ride later Ginny, Albus and Lily stepped off the Knight Bus. "This way come on quick," Ginny told them as she strided up to the castle. It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning. Albus and Lily walked with their mouths slightly open behind their mother.

Suddenly Ginny stopped but quickly snapped out of it and ran to where James, Aoife, Rose and Caleb were all lying on the bank of the lake. Aoife and James seemed to be dozing while cuddling. It was actually quite cute. While Rose and Caleb were talking quietly.

"Guys!" Ginny shouted, Rose and Caleb's heads snapped up while James and Aoife were still waking up. "Mum?" said James tiredly.

"Yeah, I came to see your dad after I heard what he did. Are you guys ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Well I'm off to see your dad. Bye" Ginny told them.

* * *

A/N: This is only part one of two. CLIFFHANGER. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	21. Chapter 21: Not a happy Ginny Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 21: Not a happy Ginny; Part 2

* * *

Last Time:

A bumpy ride later Ginny, Albus and Lily stepped off the Knight Bus. "This way come on quick," Ginny told them as she strided up to the castle. It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning. Albus and Lily walked with their mouths slightly open behind their mother. "Yeah, I came to see your dad after I heard what he did."

* * *

Ginny strided up to castle. Albus and Lily had stayed behind with the teenagers.

* * *

HARRY'S OFFICE:

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, TO YOUR OWN CHILD NONETHELESS!" Ginny screamed it wouldn't be a surprise if the whole castle heard her.

"Ginny hun-"

"Don't you dare 'Hun' me" Ginny cut him off.

"Look I thought she was just using him."

"JUST USING HIM! HA HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THEM TOGETHER?!"

"Yes and I'm sorry ok?" Harry admitted to her.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to," Ginny told him.

"Fine let's go," Ginny followed Harry out of his office to the edge of the lake. It seemed Rose and Caleb had left. James, Aoife, Albus and Lily were all doing different things. Aoife was playing with Lily in the shallow part of the lake which was very cute, while the boys were sitting and talking about Hogwarts. James had his eyes fixed lovingly on Aoife as Albus looked out across the lake.

Harry cleared his throat. "Look I'm sorry about the spell, and Aoife your welcome back at our house as long as you two don't pull any stunts." Harry said uncertainly.

James smiled up at his dad. "Thanks," Aoife said quietly. "Right!" Ginny said loudly "we best be going."

James stood up and hugged Ginny "bye Mum. See you at Christmas yeah?" James asked. "Of course! And Aoife to!" Ginny exclaimed.

After Ginny, Albus and Lily left as well as Harry, James and Aoife trudged up to the castle.

* * *

They heard a shriek of laughter and turned around to see Bulstrode coming towards them. "You two BOTH fell off your brooms PRICELESS" Bulstrode burst into a fit of giggles. "Shove off Bulstrode" Aoife spat. Bulstrode muttered a spell that turned Aoife's hair hot pink and James neon green.

"Ukk what the hell!" James shouted in disgusted. "Oh get over it," Aoife smiled, "thanks I personally think this colour suits me. I always wanted to die my hair." Bulstrode stalked off unhappy her spell didn't affect that O' Neill girl.

"Stop complaining you big baby" Aoife laughed at James who was trying to turn his hair back but ended up making it multi-coloured. Aoife smiled at James then fixed his hair. "Thanks" James said her smile making him blush.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	22. Chapter 22: K I S S I N G

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 22: K. I. S. S. I. N. G.

Aoife and James were walking back to the Common Room from their collision with Bulstrode when they realized Caleb and Rose still had met up with them. James pulled out the Marauders Map. "Hey look they're in that un-used classroom." James told Aoife. They looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Let's wait up for them," Aoife suggested. James silently nodded his head.

"Why, fancy meeting you here," said James and Aoife together. Rose and Caleb had just walked in through the portrait hole looking slightly ruffled after their snog session. They both jumped about a foot in the air.

"JAMES, AOIFE!" Rose exclaimed. "Have fun?" James asked good naturedly. "Guys!" Caleb said exasperatedly. "Yes?" James and Aoife asked.

It was Monday morning the four best friends were hanging out (well snogging) by the lake after their classes. James pulled back from his and Aoife's kiss and glanced over at Rose and Caleb. He grabbed Aoife's hand, pulled her up and ran into the castle. "You wanna go to Hogsmead?" James asked slyly. "Sure," Aoife laughed.

James Accioed his cloak. "Come on," he shouted over his shoulder. They ran through the tunnel until they got to Honeydukes when they took off the cloak. They walked around for awhile buying things secretly and stealing a kiss here and there.

Finally they made their way back up to Hogwarts with their money bags considerably lighter. Of course they once again forgot the map and ran straight into harry.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Harry cleared his throat. "Look I'm sorry about the spell, and Aoife your welcome back at our house as long as you two don't pull any stunts." Harry said uncertainly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

'Shit' they thought.

"Strike one" Harry said as he passed them. "Well at least we have three chances?" Aoife said laughing shakily. "Yeah," James said before they burst out laughing again.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	23. Chapter 23: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 23: Draco Malfoy

 **(JAMES' POV)**

It was a rainy Sunday morning. We (Caleb, Rose, Aoife and me) were walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room from breakfast. "HEY MUDBLOOD!" we all sighed and turned around to see Bulstrode walking towards us. "Where'd you get that ugly necklace?" I looked at Aoife's neck and sure enough there was the necklace I gave her for her birthday last year.

"What ugly necklace?" Aoife answered. "Ug." Bulstrode stomped her foot. "Anyway I just came to say I hope you and your blood traitor family enjoy your detentions." Bulstrode smirked triumphantly.

"What do you mean Bulstrode?" I asked impatiently. "My dad's the new Potions Master," she told them. "Your dad's in Askaban." Rose told her.

"No! He died in Askaban. But not being Blood Traitors," she glared at us "my mother's re-marrying."

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say my dad's marrying your mother?" asked a frantic Scropious who had been walking past.

"YES! Isn't it brilliant?" Bulstrode Malfoy (I suppose) questioned.

"NO! IT'S NOT!" Scorpious shouted then walked away quickly.

"Anyway have fun," Bul- Malfoy said a bit too sweetly.

'Fuck!' I thought.

'I know' I heard Aoife replied in my head.

* * *

It was Monday. The first thing I noticed was a platinum blond head at the teachers table.

'Shit' I heard Aoife think bluntly.

We were on our way to our first class (Defense) when we heard Malfoy shout at Aoife. She must of shouted a spell because Aoife's bag ripped and then she fell over. I quickly helped her up.

She took out her wand, she had clearly had enough, and pointed it at Malfoy.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention," we turned around to see Professor Malfoy standing there smirking.

'Twit' we thought.

"Fine," Aoife grumbled. Rose, Caleb and I helped Aoife gather up her books and made our way to class. As we walked past Malfoy I heard Aoife mutter "this isn't over."

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW:**_


	24. Chapter 24: Strike two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 24: Strike two

LAST TIME:

"Anyway I just came to say I hope you and your blood traitor family enjoy your detentions." Bulstrode smirked triumphantly. "What do you mean Bulstrode?" James asked impatiently. "My dad's the new Potions Master," she told them. "Your dad's in Askaban." Rose told her."No! He died in Askaban. But not being Blood Traitors," she glared at us "my mother's re-marrying." "Who?" Caleb asked. "Draco Malfoy." They were on their way to their first class (Defense) when they heard Malfoy shout at Aoife. She must of shouted a spell because Aoife's bag ripped and then she fell over. James quickly helped her up. She took out her wand, she had clearly had enough, and pointed it at Malfoy. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention," they all turned around to see Professor Malfoy standing there smirking. 'Twit' Aoife and James thought. "Fine," Aoife grumbled. Rose, Caleb and James helped Aoife gather up her books and made their way to class. As they walked past Malfoy Aoife muttered "this isn't over."

* * *

"What was that?" Harry half shouted half asked.

"BOTH of you got detention BOTH OF YOU!"

"Wait! Both? I was the one who raised my wand," Aoife told Harry. They were in his office after Defense class. Obviously he had heard about the incident with the two Malfoys.

"I don't care, that's strike two!" Harry told them.

"NO! Dad that's not fair!" James shouted.

"This is your last warning. Now get out, don't be late for your next class." Harry barked.

"Look James I'm really sorry I didn't think I ju-" Aoife started.

"It's obvious you didn't think!" James cut her off then walked briskly away.

"WAIT! JAMES! HEY! WAIT!" Aoife shouted down the hallway but it was obvious James wasn't turning around. Aoife walked slowly to her next class. 'Potions great," she thought sarcastically.

'Please be quiet' James thought to her.

Aoife was late to that class but she didn't care. James was partnered with Caleb leaving her with Rose. The first thing Rose did was asked Aoife about was what had happened between James and Aoife.

Aoife muttered exactly what happened a few moments before. "Weasley, O' Neill 5 points off Griffindor each, would you like to tell the class what your discussing?" Professor Malfoy asked smugly.

"Not really," they answered in unison.

"Another 5 points taken each."

'Well done' James thought to her sarcastically. Aoife looked hurtly over to where James was working on his potion quietly.

The bell rang not long after. Time for lunch. The four walked out of the class, James grabbed Caleb by the wrist, barged through the girls and stalked off to lunch with Caleb shooting Aoife a sorrowful look over his shoulder.

By the time the girls got to the Great Hall, James had gone to the far side of the hall and clearly wasn't saving Rose and Aoife seats.

* * *

Two days had past and James wasn't acting any different.

"James? Look, what happened between you and Aoife that was so bad it has got you acting like this?" Rose asked as she sat on the edge of his bed in the second year boys dormitory.

James completely ignored her. "JAMES!" Rose shouted "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LATELY I MEAN HONESTLY"

"NOTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GET OUT!" James shouted in her face standing up.

"Fine," Rose told him and got up and left. When she got to the bottom of the staircase she looked around to see everyone looking at her. Then she noticed Aoife and Caleb in the corner.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW:


	25. Chapter 25: James' Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

Chapter 25: James' Problem

* * *

 **LAST TIME:**

She took out her wand, she had clearly had enough, and pointed it at Malfoy. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention," they all turned around to see Professor Malfoy standing there smirking. As they walked past Malfoy Aoife muttered "this isn't over." "What was that?" Harry half shouted half asked. "BOTH of you got detention BOTH OF YOU!" "Wait! Both? I was the one who raised my wand," Aoife told Harry. They were in his office after Defense class. Obviously he had heard about the incident with the two Malfoys. "I don't care, that's strike two!" Harry told them. "NO! Dad that's not fair!" James shouted. "This is your last warning. Now get out, don't be late for your next class." Harry barked. "Look James I'm really sorry I didn't think I ju-" Aoife started. "It's obvious you didn't think!" James cut her off then walked briskly away. Two days had past and James wasn't acting any different. "James? Look, what happened between you and Aoife that was so bad it has got you acting like this?" Rose asked as she sat on the edge of his bed in the second year boys dormitory. James completely ignored her. "JAMES!" Rose shouted "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LATELY I MEAN HONESTLY" "NOTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GET OUT!" James shouted in her face standing up. "Fine," Rose told him and got up and left. When she got to the bottom of the staircase she looked around to see everyone looking at her. Then she noticed Aoife and Caleb in the corner.

* * *

"What's happened between you two?" Rose asked exasperatedly. Aoife recounted exactly what happened in Harry's office and after.

Over the next few days the suspicious trio carefully watched James. It wasn't until a couple days later that they noticed him drinking from a flask.

Christmas break was approaching fast Aoife had decided to get James a present just incase he snapped out of wherever he was.

She silently snook into the boys dormitory. It was 9:00 pm. She grabbed the map and left threw the portrait hole. Suddenly someone burst into her shoulder. She turned around to see James entering the common room.

"Ow.." she muttered. "Anyway... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she pointed her wand at the map.

She noticed a few things:

1\. Mc. Gonagall was in her office.

2\. James was in a broom closet alone.

3\. She was standing in front of the portrait hole.

4\. Christopher Baddock (a Slytherin) was sitting beside Caleb.

5\. Rose was in the...

Hold up. James was in a broom closet alone. He just walked into the common room. Christopher Baddock was in the GRYFFINDOR common room talking to Caleb.

Her first instinct was to go into the common room and confront Christopher. The she realized James had been acting weirdly. He was drinking from his own flask. Christopher was talking to Caleb. James was in a cupboard.

She completely forgot about getting him a gift. Aoife ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the broom closet. 'Jamie if you can hear me and your in trouble think Help' she thought. 'Help' she heard. She willed her legs to go faster.

The door wouldn't open. "ALOHAMORA" she screamed.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE:**

"So is it working?" Christopher asked Caleb. "Sure is," he smirked.

* * *

"JAMES" Aoife opened the door to find a starved James tied up in a cupboard.

She said a spell to releases him. "Aoife," he mumbled weakly.

"What happened? Who did this?" she questioned softly as she helped him up.

"Christopher.. he took my hair.." James muttered.

"Why?"

"Polyjuice Potion..." James fainted.

Aoife conquered a stretcher and floated him to the hospital wing.

* * *

A/N; CLIFFHANGER...Dun Dun Dun

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	26. Chapter 26: A new Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 26: A new Friend

LAST TIME:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she pointed her wand at the map. She noticed a few things: 1. Mc. Gonagall was in her office. 2. James was in a broom closet alone. 3. She was standing in front of the portrait hole. 4. Christopher Baddock (a Slytherin) was sitting beside Caleb. 5. Rose was in the... Hold up. James was in a broom closet alone. He just walked into the common room. Christopher Baddock was in the GRYFFINDOR common room talking to Caleb. Her first instinct was to go into the common room and confront Christopher. The she realized James had been acting weirdly. He was drinking from his own flask. Christopher was talking to Caleb. James was in a cupboard. She completely forgot about getting him a gift. Aoife ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the broom closet. 'Jamie if you can hear me and your in trouble think Help' she thought. 'Help' she heard. She willed her legs to go faster. The door wouldn't open. "ALOHAMORA" she screamed. "So is it working?" Christopher asked Caleb. "Sure is," he smirked. "JAMES" Aoife opened the door to find a starved James tied up in a cupboard. She said a spell to release him. "Aoife," he mumbled weakly. "What happened? Who did this?" she questioned softly as she helped him up. "Christopher.. he took my hair.." James muttered. "Why?" "Polyjuice Potion..." James fainted. Aoife conquered a stretcher and floated him to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Oh my.. What happened?" said a hysterical Madam Pomfrey.

"Christopher Baddock had him tied and starved in a closet while he was his hair for Polyjuice Potion." Aoife was sobbing now.

"Oh God! Will you go fetch Professor Potter?"

Aoife hesitated but finally sprinted to Harry's office. "PROFFESOR, IT'S JAMES, COME QUICK!" Aoife shouted through the doorway. She ran back to the Hospital Wing with Harry hot on her heels.

Madam Pomfrey told Harry exactly what Aoife had told her. Aoife was kneeling beside James' bed holding his hand. Madam Pomfrey guessed he was in the closet for about a month or two.

Harry quickly floo'd Headmistress Mc Gonagall. "Oh my goodness what happened here?"

Harry went into a full explanation. "How did you find him Ms O' Neill," Mc Gonagall questioned after Harry's story, "and it's ok I know about the map."

"Well you see... I was just looking at the map and I noticed James in the closet but James had just gone into the common room two seconds before. But when I looked at the map Christopher was in the common room and James was still in the cupboard so I ran to James," Aoife said in one breath.

"Who was Christopher with?"

"Caleb Wood."

"Oh my..." whispered Headmistress Mc Gonagall.

Aoife walked into the common room, she was a girl on a mission. "James, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Christopher shyly. "Fine." He grunted.

They walked into the boys dormitory. "STUPIDIFY!" Aoife shrieked at his back. Then she floated him under the invisibility cloak to the Headmistress' office.

"Here's the prat," she spat.

* * *

A couple of spells, expulsions and days later Aoife, James and Rose had fallen out with Caleb.

Aoife was in the library pretending to study while really she was reading muggle fiction. Suddenly a tall boy with a big build and short white blond hair sat down beside her carrying many books. "Hello," Aoife said. The boys head snapped up. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." the boy started gathering back up his books.

"No! It's ok. What's your name?" she asked as he sat back down. "Sam. Sam Curd. You?" Sam asked extending his hand. "Aoife. Aoife O' Neill." She shook his hand. She glanced at his robe and seen he belonged to Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor too eh?" she asked. "Yeah 3rd year you?"

"Gryffindor 2nd."

"They talked for awhile. Turns out the Sorting Hat had the same difficulty sorting him to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"Well it's been really nice talking to you but I should be getting back to the Common Room." He stood up with her. "I'll go with you."

They checked out their books and headed back to the Portrait Hole. "Who's this?" asked Rose. James had made a fully recovery and him and Rose were sitting in the common room.

"Sam Curd," Aoife answered. "Oh i've seen you before." James told him.

The girls went to sleep while the boys stayed up and talked.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

READ AND REVIEW


	27. Chapter 27: Muggle things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 27: Muggle things

James, Rose, Aoife and Sam boarded the train. They decided not to get each other anything big or expensive due to what had happened to James.

James and Rose were playing chess while Sam and Aoife read their books. Finally the train pulled into the station. Only Hermione was there.

"Where's mum and dad?" James asked.

"Harry and Ginny went away for awhile and Ron is on a auror mission." Hermione told them.

"Where's Hugo?" Rose asked her mother.

"All the kids are going to the Burrow except for the Potter's and Aoife," she answered, "now come on we're the last ones here!"

"Now," they had just dropped Rose off at the Burrow "I rented a muggle house not far from Godrics Hollow. Aoife and I can show you guys muggle things," Hermione said excitedly.

When they got there they dropped there bags, got changed and went outside.

"What the hell is that?" Albus asked Hermione pointing to a trampoline. Hermione explained a trampoline to them. Aoife looked at Lily she was egging to go on it. "Want to have a go on it Lily?" she asked bending down to the small girl. She nodded her little head enthusiastically.

The girls ran over to it while Hermione started to cook dinner. Aoife helped Lily up then climbed up herself. They started to bounce. Once Lily got the hang of it she beckoned the boys over.

James ran to her but Albus shyly shuffled over. Suddenly with a yelp Lily fell over but was bounced right back into a standing position. "Woah!" she exclaimed.

Albus stood on the ground not getting on. Aoife crawled over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Hey! Your not _SCARED_ are you Al?" James asked mockingly.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Albus shouted and climbed up to prove his point.

"KIDS DINNER!" Hermione shouted. The kids all trooped back into the house. "Wat tramp-line thingy is awsome!" Lily exclaimed. They all laughed at her.

"Can we go back out after dinner?" Al asked pleadingly. "Just for awhile," Hermione answered.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

James woke up and looked at the clock. 6:00am. He slowly got dressed and walked downstairs to find Aoife sitting at the table drinking tea. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked starting to make pancakes.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." she answered as she got up to help him with the hob.

The rest of the Potters and Hermione slowly came trudging down the stairs one by one. "Where are we going today Aunt 'Mione?" Al asked.

"To a muggle shopping centre," she answered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was really short but I had to get it up sorry for the wait

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	28. Chapter 28: Lost Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 28: Lost Lily

 **LAST TIME:**

"Where's mum and dad?" James asked. "Harry and Ginny went away for awhile and Ron is on a auror mission." Hermione told them. "Where's Hugo?" Rose asked her mother. "All the kids are going to the Burrow except for the Potter's and Aoife," she answered. The rest of the Potters and Hermione slowly came trudging down the stairs one by one. "Where are we going today Aunt 'Mione?" Al asked. "To a muggle shopping centre," she answered.

* * *

They all climbed into Hermione's rented car. "What is it called?" Aoife asked from the back, Al was in the front and Lily was squished in between James and Aoife. "Westfield London." (I LOOKED UP SHOPPING CENTRES IN LONDON DON'T MEAN TO PROMOTE ANYTHING I'VE NEVER BEEN TO ENGLAND.)

When they got there Hermione parked the car and they all went in. "Here, now don't lose it and let Aoife pay," Hermione said handing James some muggle money. Aoife and James broke off from the group holding hands. They window shopped for awhile. Finally the sat down and got ice-cream.

"Those esacl-aty things are soo cool!" James said Aoife laughed. SUddenly a loud voice boomed from the speakers, "IF ANYONE HAS LOST A LITTLE GIRL WITH LONG RED HAIR AND DARK BROWN EYES PLEASE REPORT TOO THE INFORMATION DESK."

"Lily..." they breathed before they got up and ran to the information desk. Lily was concentrating very hard on a drawing. "LILY!" James shouted running up to her. "Hi Jamesie," she said happily.

"Is she yours?" asked they lady behind they desk. "Yes we'll be taking her now. Thank you." Aoife said coming up behind James. Just as they were about to leave Hermione ran up and hugged Lily. "Oh Lily we were looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"I seens a puppy" Lily said defensively.

"Well don't ever do that again!" Hermione scolded.

They trio walked off with Lily holding Albus' hand. "Well what do you want to do now?" asked James.

"How about we get some food and just relax?" Aoife suggested.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was really short but I had to get it up sorry for the wait

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	29. Chapter 29: Strike Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 29: Strike Three

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

Christmas past quickly and soon Rose, James and I were sitting in a compartment on our way back to Hogwarts. There a knock at our door and Sam stepped in. "Hey guys. How were your Christmas'?" he asked. "Good and yours?" were the replies. "Fine."

For Christmas James had changed my necklace picture to a picture of just me and James. Lily had given James and I the picture she was drawing at the mall. It turned out to be a drawing of me and James' wedding. James freaked out, it was hilarious.

Anyway it was a quiet trip since Malfoy had stayed at Hogwarts. The next few months had past quickly until we had one month until Summer.

* * *

 **James' P.O.V**

The three of us were sitting in the library studying for our end year exams. Sam was with his own friends. Rose stood up to find a book so it was only me and Aoife at the table. Aoife was humming a muggle tune called 'This Is What You Came For' (It was published). She was really good. She stopped eruptedly I looked up. Rose had sat back down. Weird.

Defense Against The Dark Arts. Aoife and I were passing notes. Then of course Dad asked us to read out what the note said. Prat.

 **James: Im bored are you?**

 _Aoife: Yeah_

 **James: Right old git ranting on about- Whats he ranting on abut again?**

 _Aoife: Patronus Charms, James honestly._

 **James: Oh right yeah. Anyway right old git ranting on about Patronus Charms.**

 _Aoife: Shit he's looking this way._

I looked up to see my dad looked very angry. "Strike three." He said sharply and went back to explaining Patronus Charms. The class looked very confused as to what he was talking about.

"Now Ms. Weasley would you like to demonstrate?" Rose's ears went red as she stood up. "Expecto Patronum!" A ghostly white wisp escaped her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" she tried again. This time a horse galloped from her wand. Our class applauded.

"Now everyone form a line." Dad told us. I went first with Aoife behind me. "Expecto Patronum!" I expected a wisp but suddenly a giant stag burst out. "Whoa," I whispered. Aoife went next "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted a wisp. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing. But she looked VERY determined. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A huge Doe burst out of her wand. Looks like we're soulmates. I smirked as I clapped.

Me and Aoife were called back after class. Here we go. "Now as I said in class Strike Three. I'm sorry Aoife but.." Dad, no sorry HE trailed off. God I was angry. That bastard.

* * *

It was breakfast. That meant post. A letter just dropped in front of Rose. It read:

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Guess What! We're (You, Your Dad, Hugo and I) are going to visit Uncle Charlie in Romania this Summer. How great is that? We'll be home for a few days just to finish packing. Hope your having fun at Hogwarts._

 _Love Mum._

 _P.S: Oh I almost forgot apart from when we're seeing dragons we're doing everything the muggle way that means airplanes. Miss you._

"Whats it say?" Aoife asked. "My family are going to Romania!" Rose told us excitedly. Aoife's face dropped for a second before she made conversation with Rose, I must ask her about that later.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I know I haven't posted in _AGES_. Sorry if it's short.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	30. Chapter 30: What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 30: What's Wrong

 **LAST TIME:**

Defense Against The Dark Arts. Aoife and James were passing notes. Then of course James' Dad asked them to read out what the note said. Prat. After reading it they looked up to see Harry looked very angry. "Strike three." He said sharply and went back to explaining Patronus Charms. The class looked very confused as to what he was talking about. "Now everyone form a line." Harry told them. James went first with Aoife behind him. "Expecto Patronum!" he expected a wisp but suddenly a giant stag burst out. "Whoa," he whispered. Aoife went next "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, a wisp. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing. But she looked VERY determined. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A huge Doe burst out of her wand. Looks like they're soulmates. James and Aoife were called back after class. "Now as I said in class Strike Three. I'm sorry Aoife but.." He trailed off. "My family are going to Romania!" Rose told them excitedly. Aoife's face dropped for a second before she made conversation with Rose, James took note to ask her about that later.

* * *

Well it was later and James decided to ask Aoife about why she was unhappy when Rose announced that she was going to Romania. "Well it's just earlier this year Rose said that if I wasn't allowed stay at your place I could stay at hers, but now she's going to Romania." Aoife told him.

"Oh so who are you going to stay with now?" asked James.

"I don't know. Probably my Uncle Jackson," Aoife shrugged.

"Is he nice?"

"Well he's an alcoholic but he's the only one that lives in England so..."

It was that dreaded day for Aoife. As they all boarded the train home the day she had gotten the letter back from her Uncle was playing over and over in her head.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _It was a normal morning. Everyone was happily eating breakfast. Four days ago Aoife had sent a letter to her Uncle using muggle post as he didn't know about magic. Professor Potter handed her a letter as he walked past. It read:_

 _To my favorite and only niece Aiofe,_

 _I'd be delited 2 have you over. You can sleep in the guest rom._

 _Your Uncle Jackson._

 _It smelled heavily of liquor and had many spelling mistakes. He was obviously drunk when writing it. 'Great' Aoife thought dryly 'He even spelt my name wrong.'_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

As Aoife was thinking about her Uncle Jackson the train pulled into the station. "Aoife come on," Rose shook Aoife out of her thoughts. They met up the Weasleys and Potters in the muggle platform. Aoife looked around but she couldn't spot her uncle.

"Have fun in Romania," she said as she hugged Rose "bye James," she said as she hugged James. When she looked up she saw her uncle, he looked like he was about to fall over. Aoife reluctantly made her way over to him.

"Aoife!" He slurred. He threw his arm around her shoulders heavily as he took a swig from his flask then offered her some. It was Guinness. She scrunched up her nose and declined. She awkwardly waved at the Potter, Weasley clan who were watching the whole thing as they left the station.

* * *

A few weeks had past and Aoife was nursing black eye from when her uncle had a bit too much to drink. Aoife was out for a walk through the muggle town wearing Hollister sweatpants, a pink SuperDry hoodie and had her hair in a messy bun. She was listening to Beyonce with her earphones. She totally fitted in with the muggles in the park she was walking past.

It was starting to dark the only light came off the full moon so she took the shortcut to Jacksons house through a dark alleyway. (What could go wrong;)?)

* * *

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

I was walking back to Uncle Jacksons house when I was suddenly knocked off my feet. I screamed I felt like white hot knifes where being sunk into my shoulder and spread around my body. I couldn't stop screaming. I heard a distant pop.

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

"Dad please," I begged. "Were not going to check on Aoife!" was his answer. "PLEASEEEE? He offered her alcohol for Gods sake!" I begged again. "FINE!" he caved.

We side apperated to a dark alleyway. They first thing that hit my ears was a blood curdling scream. Aoifes blood curdling scream. "AOIFE?" I shouted. Then I saw it. A werewolf. It was biting Aoifes shoulder. I almost fainted. "Do something!" I told dad.

I couldn't hear or see anything other than Aoife and that monster. Dad must of shot a spell because the werewolf fell still. I raced to see Aoife...

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Sorry.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	31. Chapter 31: I Hate Hospitals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 31: I hate Hospitals and transformations

 **LAST TIME:**

"Oh so who are you going to stay with now?" asked James. "I don't know. Probably my Uncle Jackson," Aoife shrugged. "Is he nice?" "Well he's an alcoholic but he's the only one that lives in England so..." Aoife saw her uncle, he looked like he was about to fall over. "Aoife!" He slurred. He threw his arm around her shoulders heavily as he took a swig from his flask then offered her some. It was Guinness. She scrunched up her nose and declined. Aoife was nursing black eye from when her uncle had a bit too much to drink. Aoife was out for a walk through the muggle town. It was starting to dark the only light came off the full moon so she took the shortcut to her Uncle Jacksons house through a dark alleyway. When she was suddenly knocked off her feet. Aoife screamed it felt like white hot knifes where being sunk into her shoulder and spread around her body. She couldn't stop screaming. James side apperated to a dark alleyway with Harry. They first thing that hit his ears was a blood curdling scream. Aoifes blood curdling scream. A werewolf. It was biting Aoifes shoulder. James couldn't hear or see anything other than Aoife and that monster. Harry must of shot a spell because the werewolf fell still. James raced to see Aoife...

* * *

 **AOIFES P.O.V**

I woke up in a bed. It was a comfortable bed. Very comfortable. Comfier than the one in Uncle Jacksons house. Weird. I heard a light snoring beside me. James. I slowly opened my eyes to see James sleeping in a chair beside my bed. My blinding white bed. But my bed was blue. And since when was there a chair beside my bed.

It all came back. One minute Beyonce the next knifes. The pop must have been James apperating. But James couldn't apperate. Wait, wait, wait back up. Knifes? I gasped loudly. Loud enough to wake James.

"Aoife?" he asked groggily. "Yeah?" I said my voice horse. "Aoife?"

"Yes?"

"AOIFE?"

"YES." Ok this was getting frustrating.

"AOIFE!" He jumped up and hugged me. "I was so so worried." James told me.

"What were the knifes about? Where am I? Where's Uncle Jackson? Hey where's my Beyonce?" I pouted.

"Alright so...That was a werewolf. St. Mungos. He's out cold, way to much to drink. And right here." he answered all her questions then gave her, her IPhone.

"Thanks... Wait bring it back, WEREWOLF?!"

"Emmm yea."

"OH MY God! A..am I a..a were werewolf?" He nodded his head. Fuck.

A healer walked in then. "Ms. O' Neill! Thank goodness. Shall I bring in your family?" She asked. "Um yes please." I frowned. The healer left. "James? I thought you said my Uncle was out cold. And he's a muggle he can't come in here!" I panicked.

"She means my family and Rose's family." He told me softly. "But Rose's family are in Romania?"

"They came back when they heard what happened."

"AOIFE!" Rose pulled me into a tight hug as she ran into the room. "Hi Rose," I laughed.

"You've been out for days," Rose told me. "How many?" I asked. "3 weeks."

Oh god! 3 god damn weeks. Shit. "I hate hospitals." I told them as I flopped back on my bed. They all snickered.

* * *

Two days later I was allowed leave. The next full moon is in two days though. I was allowed go to the Shrieking Shack for my transformation. This was getting more and more realistic. I was terrified. Of course I didn't show it.

"Hey you feeling ok?" James asked me. I'm about to turn into a fucking WEREWOLF of course i'm not ok. "Yeah i'm fine."

It was the day of the full moon. I had wrote a letter to my uncle saying I was staying with my friend. Harry had let me stay at the Potters since I was realistic from hospital. All through breakfast they kept shooting me worried glances. It was driving me cracked.

We had spent the rest of the day at Hogwarts. The Potters and Rose. I tried to relax but I was petrified. Professor Mc. Gonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room. "It's time," she told me. I stood up shakily and followed her to the Whomping Willow.

I saw the moon out the window. It was inviting I felt like it was telling me something. I could hear James and Rose's hushed whispers even though they were in the entrance hall. I could smell blood. It smelt great. That's when it started. I screamed a high pitched scream. The knifes were back. White hot fire ran through my body. My face, legs and arms grew. Sharp nails shot out of my fingers. Then my scream turned into a howl. I couldn't take it anymore. I saw black.

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

Aoife stood up. I could see her shacking from head to toe. Rose and I followed her. She smiled at us, well it turned out to be more of a grimace. We stopped in the Entrance Hall. The moon was already starting to come out.

I turned around to talk to Rose. Mc. Gonagall walked back in, smiled at us sadly and walked up to her office. There was a high pitched screaming. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. Suddenly the scream turned into a howl then eruptedly stopped.

* * *

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

I felt like crap. I woke up on the hard floor stiff and sore. The memories of pain flashed past my eyes. I looked out the window. The sun. I've never been happier to see the sun. I looked at my hand. It was a hand. No paw. Thank god. I slowly stood up it was sore to breath. I made my way up the tunnel and into the castle. No one was there so I walked into the great hall where I heard talking.

The Potter family and Rose were eating at the Gryffindor table. Rose and James weren't eating anything. I slowly sat beside James. He looked up and hugged me. "Aoife!" He said happily.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	32. Chapter 32: The First Time's the Worst

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

Chapter 32: First times the worst

* * *

 **LAST TIME:**

They first thing that hit James' ears was a blood curdling scream. Aoife's blood curdling scream. A werewolf. It was biting Aoife's shoulder. Harry must of shot a spell because the werewolf fell still. James raced to see Aoife..."A..a were werewolf?" asked Aoife. She could smell blood. It smelt great. That's when it started. Aoife screamed a high pitched scream. White hot fire ran through her body. Sharp nails shot out of her fingers. Then her scream turned into a howl. The Potter family and Rose were eating at the Gryffindor table. Aoife slowly sat beside James. He looked up and hugged her. "Aoife!" He said happily.

* * *

"Did, did it hurt?" Albus asked Aoife. "Like hell," she replied. They ate their food in silence. Aoife was wolfing down hers (no pun intended). After breakfast they all went back to the Potters as Rose was aloud stay the night.

The kids all went up to where Rose and Aoife were staying the night. Lily had gone to bed so it was just James, Albus, Aoife and Rose. Aoife flopped down on her bed in between Rose and Albus.

"Animagus." James blurted out. The girls looked confused while Al said "James you can't besides you don't even know how."

"Wait guys what's an animagus?" Aoife asked them. "It's a human can turn into one specific animal at will-" Al started, "-and it can also be around a werewolf without being seriously harmed," James finished.

"I guess we could try?" Rose butted in as Al opened his mouth to protest. James looked at Albus pointedly. "I won't tell!" Al told him indignantly. "Promise?" Rose asked him. "Yes," he answered exasperatedly.

"How do we do it?" Rose asked. "Dad probably has a book in his office," James shrugged. "James! We're not allowed in dad's office!" Al whisper shouted. "Too bad," James said as he ran into the office.

They all followed him. There was a desk pushed up against the right wall and a chest of drawers on the left. On the back wall there was a glass case of shelves to hold trophies awards and other things. Pushed in against it was a huge bookshelf. James scanned it. "Here!" he said triumphantly holding up a old dusty green book labeled; 'Animagi and how to become one'.

They brought it back to James' room. James' room had a double bed in the left back corner and a big window on the back wall. His wardrobe and desk were on the right. The room had quidditch posters except for one wall. The wall with the door. It was covered in in photo's. Family photos, holiday photos and smack bang in the middle the biggest picture was of him and Aoife. Aoife smiled it was taken on Christmas Day.

James sat at his desk while the others gathered around him. "Ok it's a tiny bit difficult but I think we can manage. The first step is to find out what animal we'll be," he told them.

"And how do we do that?"

"It's a spell. You make the person fall asleep. They'll imagine an animal, that animal will be your animal."

"Who wants to go first?" Aoife asked them.

"Me," James said as he puffed out his chest. "Oh so brave," Al said mockingly.

Rose cast the spell and James' eyes rolled back into his head as he fell asleep. "Et formam" Aoife muttered. (Translate;I take the form of)

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

I heard a distant mutter before everything went black. I looked around then suddenly I was in space. Stars surrounded me. There was a black hole in front of me. A stag galloped out of it. It had light brown eyes like me. I heard another distant mutter it said "vigilate" I awoke. (Translate;awake)

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"James?" Al asked his brother who looked very dazed. "A stag." One by one the others fell asleep and awoke with an animal in mind.

 _James= A stag_

 _Aoife= A doe_

 _Albus= A dog_

 _Rose= A ferret_

"What's the next step?" Aoife asked James. "A potion," at that moment Ginny walked in. "It's time for you guys to go to bed," she told them. There was a chorus of 'Yes mum' 'Yes Aunt Ginny and 'Yes Mrs. Potter' as they all trooped off to their rooms and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	33. Chapter 33: Will it Work

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 33: Will it work?

 **LAST TIME:**

"Animagus." James blurted out. The girls looked confused while Al said "James you can't besides you don't even know how." "Wait guys what's an animagus?" Aoife asked them. "It's a human can turn into one specific animal at will-" Al started, "-and it can also be around a werewolf without being seriously harmed," James finished. "Here!" James said triumphantly holding up a old dusty green book labeled; 'Animagi and how to become one'. Rose cast the spell and James' eyes rolled back into his head as he fell asleep. "Et formam" Aoife muttered. James= A stag, Aoife= A doe, Albus= A dog, Rose= A ferret "What's the next step?" Aoife asked James. "A potion," at that moment Ginny walked in. They trooped off to their rooms and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V.**

We were all eating our breakfast. Aoife was the only one not up. But that's to be expected, I mean she did turn into a fucking werewolf yesterday. "What are we doin' today daddy?" Lily asked dad. "I think we're just going to have a lazy today babe."

The next few days past uneventfully. We had started the potion it's hiding under my bed. We're going back to Hogwarts soon. Eight days to be exact. Albus will be starting Hogwarts this year and Teddy will be leaving.

Rose was coming over today. The potion is ready. (I know it takes like three months but bare with me here.)

* * *

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Rose came to the Potters house just before dinner. The potion had to be taken on a full stomach. They would take the potion, eat dinner then try to transform.

The four children were sitting in a circle around the cauldron in James' room with the door locked. Albus handed a vial of potion to each person. "3...2..1." They all gulped down the potion while thinking of their animal.

"DINNER!" Ginny shouted up the stairs. They all ran down the stairs and started eating quickly. "What's wrong with you four?" Harry said as albus gulped down his potatoes. "Just hungry," Rose answered, Lily and Ginny looked disgusted.

After dinner they kids gathered in James' room. They had cleared the room for James and Aoife's transformation. Rose got it in a second as her animal was so small. Albus got it on his fifth go. James got it after a while. They hadn't researched what would happen if a werewolf tried to turn into an animagus. But they were about to find out...

* * *

A/N: Short. I know. Bad. I know. Haven't posted in ages. I know. Am I sorry. Yes.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	34. Chapter 34: Solutions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 34: Solutions

 **LAST TIME:**

The four children were sitting in a circle around the cauldron in James' room with the door locked. They all gulped down the potion while thinking of their animal. "DINNER!" Ginny shouted up the stairs. They all ran down the stairs and started eating quickly. After dinner they kids gathered in James' room. They had cleared the room for James and Aoife's transformation. Rose got it in a second as her animal was so small. Albus got it on his fifth go. James got it after a while. They hadn't researched what would happen if a werewolf tried to turn into an animagus, but they were about to find out...

* * *

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

Here goes nothing. I rolled my arms forward. They turned into claws. Wait claws? I was a werewolf. Aww shit-nuggets. (I always say this). But slowly I formed into a doe. It wasn't painful at all. What the sugar-nuggets? I turned back into a human everyone was staring at me.

"Whoa," was all Albus said.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

 **James' P.O.V**

"Hey guys can I sit with you?" I looked up to see Jacob Thomas.

I was in a compartment with Aoife, Rose and Albus. Rose and Aoife were sitting across from me and Al.

"Umm sure," Rose answered. He sat down beside Aoife. Rose gave a warning look like she expected me to say something about it. I don't understand why he couldn't of sat with his own friends.

We were half-way there when I heard Aoife growl. I looked to see Jacobs face very close to Aoifes. I opened my mouth to say something when Aoife punched him in the nose.

Jacob scrambled out of the compartment. "AOIFE! Why did you punch him?!" Rose practically shouted. "He told me to drop James and date him, and when I said no he tried to kiss me," she shrugged.

Oh I was going to kill that bastard.

* * *

A/N: I know really short but I had to get something up sorry.

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	35. Chapter 35: Flashing Cameras

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 35: Flashing Cameras

 **LAST TIME:**

Aoife rolled her arms forward. They turned into claws. She was a werewolf. But slowly she formed into a doe. "Hey guys can I sit with you?" it was Jacob Thomas. Aoife growled. Jacobs face very close to Aoifes. Aoife punched him in the nose. Jacob scrambled out of the compartment. "AOIFE! Why did you punch him?!" Rose practically shouted. "He told me to drop James and date him, and when I said no he tried to kiss me," she shrugged.

* * *

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

We bid good-bye to Albus and made our way to the carriages. We walked into the great hall and took a seat. The first years all came in looking terrified James, Rose and I gave Al a big thumps up.

"POTTER, ALBUS" called out the professor. Al stumbled up to the stool. He sat there for a good while until the hat shouted...

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall went deadly quiet. Al looked on the verge of tears as he walked to the Slytherin table. I felt James' hand tense in mine. I looked at his face it looked disappointed but proud. The rest of the feast past quickly and when it did Professor Longbottom came up to me. "Aoife, Headmistress Mc. Gonagall would like to see you in her office," he told me.

"Umm ok," I answered as he walked away. "I'll go with you," James informed me. "James-" I started. "I have the invisibility cloak and map," James settled the matter.

James ran to the common room to get the cloak and map while I started on her way to Minnie's office. Half-way there I met Thomas. "What are you doing here Thomas?" I spat. "Same as you," he smirked. I had a feeling he knew something I didn't.

We rounded a corner to see Mc. Gonagall outside her office. She nodded her head to us and turned around to face the gargoyle saying "Skiving snackboxes."

We climbed the stairs and walked into her office. "Please, sit." I silently sat beside Thomas. "Now, Mister Thomas notified me that you punched him and broke his nose. Is that true Ms. O' Neill?" Minnie asked me.

"Yes but-" I started. "WE do not tolerate violence, Ms. O' Neill" she cut across me. "I believe you threatened another student only last year, is this true?"

I racked my brain. Emmmmmmmmmmmm...oh shit. Jodie Malfoy. When she broke my bag I told her it wasn't over. That's hardly a threat. Mc. Gonagall cleared her throat "well?"

"Umm, I guess?" I told her. "One more act of violence and you will be expelled!" Fuck, fuck, fuck, no, no, no.

 **JACOBS P.O.V**

Oh shit. That wasn't supposed to happen she was just meant to get a few detentions. Aoife looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Professor it's ok honestly, im fine." I told her. "Yes Mr. Thomas but she has threatened students before."

"You are excused," she motioned for us to leave. "Look Aoife im sorry I didn't think this would happen. I'm sorry." I told her as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry wont fix this," she sounded so broken. "I'm gonna head back to the common room, coming?" she shook her head no. "Ok then," I turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

Jacob turned and walked away. "James?" I whispered. I heard a swish of a cloak behind me. "What happened? Sorry won't fix what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "If I show 'one more act of violence' I'll be expelled," I told him.

"That's cute," he told me. "What's cute?" I looked up at him as if he was mad.

"It's cute how she thinks i'll let you be expelled," he smirked. I stretched my neck up to smile at him. He kissed my forehead. There was a flash and we jumped apart. We looked to see Albus and Rose come out from behind a corner with The Marauders Map and a camera.

"AL!" James yelled loudly though the smile on his face ruined the angry illusion. Al laughed and sped through the halls with James racing after him leaving Rose and I laughing at them.

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

I chased Al through the corridors trust him to ruin the moment. "Got ya!"

"Here," Al handed me the camera. I looked at the picture. I loved it. It was perfect. You could see the lov- the LIKE in our eyes. Not love, of course not love, your crazy.

The girls came charging behind us. "Print this for me," I muttered to Al. Aoife grabbed Al and Rose grabbed me and they pulled us into a classroom. "What-?"

"Shhhh.. Your dad's coming," Rose told me.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

"Shh come on," Rose giggled. The girls and Albus were going to give James a wake up call. As class was starting in half an hour and it was their first day they decided to just scare him. Albus and Rose had snuck the camera but were going to wait until Aoife had jumped on him.

"Ready? Go."

Aoife jumped on James while shouting "WAKE UP!"

James woke with a start then he saw that it was just Aoife on top of him grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. Aoife let out a shocked squeal. He then kissed her as Albus flashed the camera.

"Again? Really?" James asked him exasperatedly.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	36. Chapter 36: Breakups and breakdowns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

PS. HARRY BASHING

* * *

Chapter 36: Break ups and Break downs

Weeks went past quickly after that day. Al, Aoife, James and Rose were sitting in the common room doing different things. Rose and Al were sitting in the corner starting to put together James and Aoifes scrapbook. The had taken some more pictures:

One was of when they went to the Black Lake. They were knee-high in the water playing. Aoife fell into James looking up at him. They were both smiling.

Another was of when Aoife jumped on his back. James started running through the halls with her laughing on his back.

There was also one where James was spinning Aoife around dancing. That was taken at about 2am by a very tired Rose. They were dancing to Beyonces '1+1'. (That's what I was listening to writing this.)

They also took one of James and Aoife kissing under water. That was James' favorite. It was also the only one they knew the two took.

"Why don't you just date him then?" James' loud voice asked. Al and Rose's heads snapped up from the scrapbook. "Maybe I will!" Aoife told him just as loudly getting up from her place on the couch and storming off.

Al and Rose got up and walked over to him. James had his head in his hands. "No, no, no, no, no..." he muttered under his breath. Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "James what happened?" Al asked his brother.

"We got in a fight and I told her she should just date Thomas," he told them in a helpless voice. Als mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. "What?" Rose asked quietly. "I know I shouldn't have said it but what if I don't get her back?! What if she really does go to Thomas?!" James panicked.

"James calm down, I'll try and talk to her ok?" Rose said gently getting up and heading out of the common room.

* * *

 **AOIFE'S P.O.V**

I can't believe him! Maybe I will go out with Thom- Jacob! I can't believe him! Just because he was jealous! I mean he doesn't even trust me! Boys!

I rounded the corner and literally bumped into Jacob. "Oh, hi Jacob!" I said enthusiastically. "Hey Aoife. Look I'm sorry about what happened with Mc.-" he started to apologize but I cut him off by kissing him.

It took him a minute to get over the shock but soon he kissed me back. "Aoife?" Rose interrupted. I looked over at her. Her hurriedly walked back to the common room to tell James. Perfect.

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

Oh god! What did I do? Just then Rose walked back in looking grim. Uh oh. "Um James? Well I went to talk to her and when I caught up to her, um she was well, uh she was with Jacob. She was kissing him."

I sat frozen. No, no, no, no, no, no, no she wasn't, no, no, no. Oh my fucking god she was, wasn't she? Shit, fuck, no!

A single tear escaped my eye as I got up and went up to my dorm. I flopped face down on my bed. I didn't put out my hands to break my fall. I just lay there.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes. We also have a new fan account on instagram : james_sirius_crush

Until next time...

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	37. Chapter 37: Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (maybe one character) it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Rate: Rated K+ for mild swearing.

Summary: James Sirius Potter has his eye on one girl. But what happens when that girl is Rose's best friend.(Rose and James are in the same year.)

A/N: Sorry if this story is really bad it's my first one so don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 37: Happy Endings

 **LAST TIME:**

"Shit. Of course when he saved her from that 10 foot drop. They're bonded," Hermione told them. Aoife was walking back to her Uncle Jacksons house when she was suddenly knocked off her feet. She felt like white hot knifes where being sunk into her shoulder and spread around her body. She couldn't stop screaming. A werewolf. It was biting Aoife's shoulder. Harry must of shot a spell because the werewolf fell still. James raced to see Aoife..."A..a were werewolf?" asked Aoife. "Why don't you just date him then?" James' loud voice asked. "Maybe I will!" Aoife told him just as loudly. "Hey Aoife. Look I'm sorry about what happened with Mc.-" he started to apologize but she cut him off by kissing him. "Um James? Well I went to talk to her and when I caught up to her, um she was well, uh she was with Jacob. She was kissing him."

* * *

Jacob and Aoife had started dating after the kiss they shared. James had isolated himself from nearly everyone, realizing Harry had been right. Jacob rubbed the fact that he was dating Aoife in his face whenever he had the chance, this was unknown to Aoife. That wasn't the only secret Jacob had been keeping from Aoife.

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

I was moping around the castle alone. Aoife and I used to go for a walk before curfew. Dammit! I need to stop thinking about her. I looked into the classroom I was passing, out of boredom and curiosity. Jacob kissing someone, nothing exciting- wait! Aoife's in the common room.

I contemplated my decisions

1) I could go get Aoife. But she either, wouldn't believe or look at me. Or they could be gone by the time I get back.

2) I could barge in now and confront him. But what would that do?

3) My last option is to do absolutely nothing and be an asshole. But no matter what happened between us, Aoife doesn't deserve that.

 _'Could you please stop overthinking? I'm trying to do Slughorns essay.'_ I heard Aoife think to me. I sighed, I guess I could tell her this way. _'Tell me what?'_

 _'I just caught Jacob cheating on you.'_

 _'... I fucking knew it! I'm going to break up with that goddamn prat. Where is he?'_

 _'Charms classroom.'_

After a dramatic break up and many tears later (shed by Jacob's new girlfriend) I stood in the corridor staring at Aoife. "You know, I've been wanting to do that since we started dating but I didn't know how. He didn't treat me right at all, I didn't realize how luck was until we broke up..." She looked at the floor the whole time. "I'll just go," she said after a moment.

"Aoife wait." I stopped her. "If you're to say 'I told you so' or say 'I'm crawling back to you because you're the only one who can put up with my shit' please... don't..." She whispered. I lifted her chin to see her tear stained cheeks. "Actually, I was going to say I love you."

Her breath hitched in what I hope was surprise. God, that was an idiot move. Too soon. She giggled lightly "you do realize I CAN hear you right?" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my chin.

"I love you too James."

God she's perfect. She blushed, "no I'm not." She pulled me down to her level by my tie and crashed our lips together. We shared a short, sweet kiss.

"You're the only one who loves me for the monster I am. You're my home. As corny as it sounds." She whispered smiling. I didn't bother saying she wasn't a monster, she could hear my thoughts anyway. I just smiled at her happily.

"Ya know Rose, this seems like a perfect to ruin the moment." Albus' loud voice cut the comfortable silence. Rose and Al walked round the corner smiling like idiots. "I knew you'd get back together, you are bonded! We made you two this." Rose smiled and handed Aoife a scrapbook. She opened it and grinned.

"You sneaky bastards," she laughed at the pictures. I just smiled and held her close to me.

* * *

Colby sat on his couch flicking through a thick scrapbook. "What're you doing sweetheart?" His mother, Aoife, asked sitting down next to him. "Wooking at pictures." He told her with a lisp. She smiled and looked at the picture of her and James' wedding day. They had added so many more pictures since first year.

James walked in and sat beside his wife. "Hey babe," he gave her a charming smile, resting his hand on her 5 month old baby belly. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "How was work?"

"Okay, Al and I caught some wannabe Death Eaters, trying to keep the club alive." He chuckled. "Mommy? Daddy? Is dat me?" Colby spoke up, pointing at a picture of the three of them after he had been born. "Sure is Baby." Aoife kissed his head.

They spent the rest of the night like that, all curled up on the couch reliving old memories.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. You made it to the end of this book. I wasn't going to continue but I read your comments/reviews and decided to finish. It pains me to say it's over because when I was younger I put so much time into this. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.

Sorry to say there will be no next time...

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
